The Sound of Crashing Waves
by amused-cat23
Summary: Edward and Jasper meet in prison under compromising situations. They seek refuge in each other, but there are some who will do anything to keep them apart. All human, slash. Rated M for gore and mature themes, as well as my sailor mouth.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! I have seriously gotten into fics with Jasper. He's such an interesting character! This story was inspired by Naughtykisses' story "He was a Southern Gentleman" (which I really hope she finishes!). As some of you may have been able to tell from some of my other stories, I like writing some pretty dark stuff. The funny stuff is nice, and the romance, but what I really like is the stuff that is just depressing. XD Anyhoo, please enjoy! **

So many voices. So many fucking voices. I hold my ears and sit in the corner, trying to ignore all the voices. La la la la la.

Why won't they go away? I swallow every fucking pill they throw at me, and still the voices rage on in my head. Why? How can I escape them.

_There's always the razor. A plump little vein right there on your arm. All you have to do is slide it down. They'll all go away, every last one._

"AUGH!"

I slam myself against the wall. Just leave me alone. Go away. LEAVE ME ALONE. LEAVE ME ALONE. LEAVE ME ALONE. LEAVE ME ALO-

_I gotta get away. I have to leave. As soon as he turns around, I'm makin' a run for it. I swear to God, I'm getting away._

I turn my head to the left and see them pushing someone in my direction.

"There you go, you fucked up freak. A new friend!"

Fuck them. Laugh all you want. I hear what you're thinking. You call me a fucked up freak? I know exactly what you did to that nine year old last night. You made him cry, you bastard. You scarred him for the rest of his life.

Though, that isn't half as bad as the shit I've seen.

I've seen my father brutally murder my mom. He yelled at her, slapped her around a bit. But then he got the knife. Chopped her finger right off. Shoved it in her mouth. Made me watch as he raped and murdered her. Hacked her up into pieces. Forced me to clean her up while he snorted coke. I was 12.

But that's why I'm here. I killed your fucking ass, didn't I, DADDY. I got that same knife and I did awful things to you. Made you suffer like I did. I cut you real bad, so you could feel the pain. The I poured your beloved whiskey on the open wounds. It burned. I know it did. I wasn't going to let you have it quick. You were going to suffer for the 13 hours I did wiping mom off the kitchen counter.

I bathed in your fucking blood. And I loved every minute of it.

And you, pedophile. I will do the same thing to you when you turn around. I'll make you suffer like you made that boy suffer.

_Oh God. Look at him! What have they done to him? I'm gonna die! They're gonna fuckin' kill me in here!_

My eyes snap up to the tall figure on the other side of the cell. He claws at the door. His fingers are bloody and his fingernails are ripped off. I guess I was too busy reminiscing to see him do that to himself. Too bad. I could've prevented him from all that wasted energy. See those grooves and ruts in the wall? I did those. And it was for fucking nothing.

"Hi. My name's Edward. It looks like we're going to be buddies."

He turns around to look at me. His eyes are wide and red-rimmed. I offer him my hand and the most genuine smile I can muster. It isn't much.

Poor lad. He's trembling. He's silent though. Even is other voice. I can't hear it. I slowly get up and walk over to him. He presses himself against the wall, looking terrified.

"Hey, shhh. I'm not going to hurt you. I'm probably in a similar situation to you."

He looks like he's going to cry. Suddenly, he throws himself at me and holds me tight. He's gasping, dry sobs. I don't know what to do, so I put my arms around him.

I don't know why, but I feel incredibly protective over him. I want him to trust me, and I want to trust him. In his head, he's sobbing and apologizing.

"I'm so sorry mama! I'm so sorry! Don't hate me! Please, don't hate me!"

He clutches at my shirt, holding on for dear life. My hands are on his back, and I try to soothe him. He's like an animal that was abused. I laugh in my head. He is.

We stay like that for a while, him gripping me tight and me trying to comfort him. After some time, his sobs stop and he breathes slowly, like he's asleep. I maneuver us so that I'm sitting against the wall, him almost in my lap.

I feel like a father consoling a terrified child, telling him that it is only a sweater under his bed and not the boogie man. Only this time, it isn't a sweater, but the boogie man sure as hell isn't the scariest monster here.

"I'm Jasper."

I look down, slightly startled. I thought he was asleep.

"Nice to meet you, Jasper."

"I killed my dad… I'm a bad person."

We're silent. I'm quite shocked.

"I killed my dad too. He killed my mom. He had to pay."

Jasper looked up at me with wide, blue eyes. A beautiful color, but they are so sad. Everything about his face is sad, but eerily beautiful. Like a ghost. He's a ghost.

"I bet he deserved it. He deserved everything he got. Know why I killed my dad?"

"Why?"

"He tortured the person I loved. He and a whole group of his friends. They tied him up and beat him until he couldn't take it anymore. Then they tied him to the back of their truck and dragged him for 7 miles. My dad came home afterwards and said, 'Fucking fag deserved e'rything he got. Yer gonna get it too.' So, I got my gun, and I shot that mother fucker."

I leaned my head back and absorbed everything. A smile came to my lips.

"My dad chopped my mom up and made me clean her up."

Jasper let go of me, so I dropped my arms from him. He sat up and looked me in the eye.

"I think we should stay together. I think we need each other."

I nodded in agreement. He and I were both incredibly fucked up and only we could understand each other. We stared at each other for a while, trying to memorize the other's face. Very softly, he reached and touched my face. I did the same to him. I leaned in slightly, and he filled the rest of the space until our noses touched. He looked at me with eyes that were so incredibly lost.

"Don't leave me."

I held his gaze. "I won't."

We turned our heads and sealed our promise.

We were in this together.

**Soooo… What did you think? REVIEW MY DEARIES!**

**Tell me if I should continue this. Is it just a one shot thing? Should I write a few more chapters? TELLMETELLMETELLME! **

**Again, a big shout of to Naughtykisses for giving me such wonderful inspiration! **

**P.S. I'm sorry if I was a bit too graphic up there. I got a bit carried away. If you couldn't tell already, I'm kinda into crazy stuff. **

**P.P.S. I love stuff like this! If you have any suggestions, please do! Put them in your reviews! I really want to read more of this type of stuff.**

**Darkkite23 =^..^=**


	2. Chapter 2

**Due to the fact that I was way to inspired by this concept, I have decided not to make this a one-shot! Thank you guys for the alerts and reviews! I LOVE YOU SO MUCH, DEARIES! XD Keep it up and I'll type lightning fast! HAVE YOU SEEN LIGHTENING COME OUT OF SOMEONE'S FINGERS? IT'S AWESOME! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! **

After our kiss, Edward and I sit together, counting each breath. Our breath becomes slower and slower. I'm almost positive he's asleep. He's calm… Happy even.

And I'm happy. I'm really happy actually. I feel whole. Clean. It's the first time in five years that I don't hate everything about myself. How? How did I completely change my outlook on life? How one person make me a better person?

Edward is just as impure as I am. He killed his father like I did. His father deserved it, like mine did. We must've been fated to meet. I look up at Edward.

There's no other word I can use to describe him but beautiful. His eyes are green. Even though they are closed, I remember them from when we kissed. They stared into me like mine did to his. His nose is completely straight, and his cheekbones are very pronounced. That also could be because his face is so thin. And pale. His skin is so incredibly pale, like he's never seen the sun. His hair is a reddish brown color, and frames his face perfectly. I run my fingers through, relishing the way it feels between my fingers. My hand moves down to brush against his cheekbones and down to his mouth. His lips are full and red. Smiling, I lean over and kiss him tenderly. I can't be sure, but I think I see him smile. It's a genuine smile, not like the one from earlier. That one was forced and didn't meet his eyes.

The moon shines in through the small window. Which reminds me… I scoop Edward into my arms. He's so incredibly light… Figures. God knows how long he's been in this fucking hellhole. I put him in his bed, wishing so much that I could lay next to him and watch him sleep. But, if the guards come in and see us together, they'll do terrible things to us. They could separate us.

When I flung myself at Edward, it was because I knew he's help put me back together. I was falling apart. But it wasn't all my fault. Those fucking guards and the other inmates… So much rage. And insanity. It drowned me. I was being taken by the emotions swirling around me. That is, until I only had Edward with me. He was the only one who wasn't filled with rage and craziness. He was sad. And scared. He did an awful thing, but he didn't belong here.

He reached out to me. He wanted to make me feel better. I needed that. I'd like to think he needed me too. He didn't push me away. He held on to me and let me put myself back together.

I walk over to my bed and fall into it. I stare at Edward for a while. He looks at peace. Lost part of his haunted look. I turn over, looking at the wall. I need to sleep, but if I do, the nightmares will come. I sigh. They'll be worse if I fall asleep out of pure exhaustion. I squeeze my eyes shut, trying to find peace. Suddenly, I'm awoken by something that could possibly be very dangerous.

I could fall in love with him.

I can't. He'll get hurt. Everyone I love gets hurt. I won't let Edward get hurt. But I can't leave him either. I've only been with him for a few hours, and he's already healed a part of me. He needs to be healed too.

Silently, I fall into oblivion.

**DEARIES! XD Soooo… Tell me what you think! I love reviews! **

**P.S. I've been seriously inspired, and have been writing like a crazy lady. I'm going to post a few more chapters, but don't get used to it! Only reviews can make me writing like the wind! **

**Darkkite23 =^..^=**


	3. Chapter 3

**I AM SO FILLED WITH JOY! XD All the beautiful reviews and alerts! THANK YOU SO MUCH! The more people review, the more inspired I am to write and make everyone happy! HAPPINESS! IT'S A WARM STORY! No it's not. It's a warm gun…**

**10 pts to anyone who knows what that's from! Anyhoo, ON WITH STORY, DEARIES!**

I'm aware that someone is touching me. Normally, I'd be scared and make them leave me alone. But these touches aren't threatening. They're light. They remind me of when my mom would run her fingers through my hair when I was sick. It's comforting. I feel… Normal. I feel slight pressure on my lips and I know that Jasper kissed me again. My lips turn up slightly, but then I'm gone.

I'm walking down a hall. I feel like I should recognize it, but for the life of me, I can't. It's weird… All the doors look like they're painted onto the wall. I run my fingers over them. Yep, just paint.

_Kill… I'ma kill em all._

_Fucked up freaks. They deserve everything comin' to 'em._

_Margret… you shouldn'tve… left me…_

So many whispers. They swirl around me and hold me in their grasp. But, that's normal. None of the whispers make sense, but it's because everyone's asleep. But what is different is the loudest whisper of all, and it's coming from right next to me.

_Kill… I'll kill him… Garrett… I'm sorry… It's my fault… Him… I can't love him… He'll end up… like… Garrett… Mama… Mama, I'm so sorry… Please don't cry… Mama, you don't need to do that. Mama, please! Put it down! No! Mama! MAMA! NO! NO!_

"MAMA! NOOOO! MAMA! DON'T LEAVE ME! I NEED YOU MAMA! NOOOOO!"

Jasper's back is arched and he's writhing and thrashing about in his bed. He was still shrieking agonizing noises. I fly out of my bed and I am at his side, him in my arms.

"Jasper! Shhh… You're okay! Jasper, I'm here." He's shaking and sobbing still, fingers clawing at my shirt and chest. We rock back and forth for a bit.

He's quieted down, the only sound is his soft breathing that has a slight hitch from crying. His fingers relax and release my shirt. He's fallen asleep again. My own head droops, so I lay down, Jasper on my chest. There's nothing frightening going on his head, just the Texas landscape. I smile and let myself sleep.

Sunlight drifts in through the small window on the other wall. Jasper's fingers are twined in my hair. His head is still on my chest. I scratch his back softly, and he stretches. Suddenly, we hear the clatter of keys. Jasper yanks his fingers out of my hair and I bolt across the room to my bed.

"You sleep good, faggots?" Ralph, guard from fucking Hell, sneers in the doorway. Jasper and I both get out of our beds and walk to him.

" I heard one of you pussies screaming last night 'Nooo! Stop! Oh, mama, pleeeeeeease! Don't do it!'"

I saw Jasper stiffen in my peripherals.

_Oh shit! Fuck! What did I say? Shit shit shit shit shit shit shit! That's probably why Edward was holding me this morning… Fuck. I'm so pathetic._

He hung his head. I looked at the guard and at the other inmates, making sure they weren't looking. Then, I touched Jasper's shoulder and gave him a reassuring smile. His eyes met mine and he relaxed. My hand slid down his arm, briefly touching his fingers, before returning to my side.

_Edward… _

I was surprised by the sheer tenderness of his one thought. I glanced at him again and there was a delicate smile playing at his lips and some strong emotion behind his eyes. My heart fluttered a bit and I flushed slightly. Shit… How'd he do that? I felt like a silly school girl with a crush.

We kept walking towards the cafeteria. Breakfast time for the criminals. The dining area was bustling with people. If you ignored the murderous looks on most people's faces, the orange jumpsuits and slight stench, you may just think that this was simply a busy restaurant. I lead Jasper to the meal line, and we were handed a tray. I heard the roar of a gorilla. I didn't need to turn around to know who it was. My knees started to shake and there was pure fear in my eyes.

"Eddie, you goin' to grace me with that fine ass tonight again, bitch? Two years here can make a man awful horny… You know I'm goin' get what I want anyway, may as well come willingly."

Emmett grabs the short hairs at the back of my neck and pulls my head back so I can see his filthy teeth. He laughs when I grunt in pain. Then, his hand is gone and my neck is straight again.

"How about you keep your fuckin' hands off of him, or I'll break every one of your fuckin' fingers, bastard?"

I whirl around to see Jasper with his hand around Emmett's fist. He's standing as tall as he can, but he's at least 100 pounds smaller than Emmett. His beautiful blue eyes are vicious. Emmett smiles smugly at me.

"Got yerself a boyfriend, don'tcha Eddie-boy? Maybe we should include him in the fun tonight, huh?"

I see Jasper's other hand ball into a fist, and before it can snap forward, I grab it. He looks at me, violence in his eyes.

_I'll fuckin' kill him. I swear, he lays another finger on Edward, I'll rip his fuckin' throat out._

My voice shakes as I try to pull Jasper away. "Um, Jasper, we-we're next in l-line. C'mon."

I manage to pull him away from Emmett, who looks like an angry bull. Jasper and I quickly get our oatmeal and juice and find a seat.

Mealtimes are usually torture for me. I hear everyone's voice, external and internal. I rub my temples and close my eyes, trying to suppress the flood. When I succeed and open my eyes, I look around a bit before looking at Jasper. He's gazing intently at me.

"What're you doin'?"

Should I tell him? I don't want to lie to him, but I'm afraid he will be repulsed by me. I wracked my brain frantically, trying to think of the best way to tell him.

"I… Um… Well, I can-"

_Look at them together. Cute. Edward's my bitch. I'll remind him tonight. I'm sure Ralph'll let me teach them both a lesson._

My eyes widen in fear. Oh shit… It's bad enough for Emmett to violate me, but he can't do that to Jasper. Speaking of which…

"Um, I'll tell you later, okay?"

Japer's eyes narrow, and I worry that he'll force me to tell him, but instead, he nods.

"Later then."

**HEY HEY HEY! Soooooo… REVIEW PLEASE! I love you dearies! XD **

**Darkkite23 =^..^= **


	4. Chapter 4

**I LOVE EACH AND EVERY ONE OF YOU DEARIES! I went on my email, and it was absolutely FLOODED with review updates, alerts, favorites and even a few author favorites! YOU GUYS ARE SERIOUSLY THE BEES KNEES! TOTALLY RAD! UNBELIEVABLY SPIFFDIFFEROUS! (That is a word of my own creation! That shows just how amazed I am by you guys' awesomeness!)**

**I told you! Reviews and stuff make me type lightening fast! Are you ready for a storm? THERE'S GOING TO BE LIGHTENING!**

Edward's eyes are closed and he's rubbing his temples. He look like he's in pain. I want to console him, to reach out, but I can't now. All these guys would just love to have a reason to beat someone bloody. I think the two homosexuals would be good targets. Especially the new guy. Me. I feel their violence and anger. It's the same as last night.

Edward sighs and looks up without really looking at anything in particular. I continue to stare at him and he meets my gaze.

"What're you doin'?" I ask.

He seems surprised by my question. His eyes were wide, and I could feel fear creeping in.

"I… um… I can-"

His head darts to the side and he is very scared now. I see him tremble slightly and feel anger bloom within him. It startles me. He's staring at Emmett, who is glaring at me. He's in an extremely hostile mood. I look back at Edward. He's definitely hiding something from me. I raise my eyebrows at him. He looks at me first through the side of his eyes, but then he turns his head towards me.

"Later, okay?"

I want to know now, but if it is about Emmett, he may not want to say with him so close. I reluctantly nod.

"Later then."

Edward is still fearful, but he seems a bit relieved. The guards call out that breakfast is over and they usher everyone out. I look down at my tray. I didn't touch anything. Edward seems to be doing the same thing, with identical results. We look at each other and sigh.

After what seemed like years, we're finally able to go back to our cells. They made us do so many stupid things. We had to talk to shrinks, tell them how we _feel_, and shit like that. I had and especially long time, seeing how this is my first full day here. First day out of way too many. Which gets me thinking… Edward has a life sentence too, right? I mean, we both killed our fathers… Surely that warrants a life sentence. It did for me anyway. A life here gave me fear when I was first given my punishment. But now… But now it may not be so terrible.

Because of Edward.

It still never ceases to amazing me on how fast he was able to make me feel like a person again, instead of the murderer everyone said I was. I mean, I am a murderer. I killed my fucking dad for God's sake. But, I'm not awful. No…

I smile. The guard escorting me back to my cell gets a little scared. He probably thinks I'm going to try and attack him. He opens the door and pushes me in after uncuffing me. I give him a jaunty little wave. Yep. Still scared shitless. I laugh.

Then Edward is behind me, finger running down my neck.

"What's so funny?"

I turn around and look into his green, green eyes. My hand makes its way into his hair again. I kind of have a weird fetish with hair. I've never told anyone about it. They'd be freaked. Edward chuckles slightly. I cock my head and remember breakfast.

"So what was goin' on with you at breakfast this morning?"

The smile runs away from his face. I feel awful, seeing how my statement did that to him. Fear starts to ebb within him yet again. I touch his face.

"I promise… I won't think badly of you. Just, please… I want to know."

He's so scared. God only knows what is making him so scared to tell me.

"Does this have anything to do with Emmett?"

He looks me in the eyes and shrugs his shoulders.

"Well, yes and no."

My eyebrows raise, urging him to continue. He just looks at me for a moment. Then, he opens and closes his mouth a few times, as if he kept biting back his words. Finally, he starts to speak again.

"There's no other way I can put this, but I can read people's minds. I don't know why. I've been able to do it since I was 4. Even before I killed my own father, people knew there was something wrong with me. I'd mention things to them that they never told anyone. I knew stuff. Bad stuff people did. Everyone hated me. My mom was the only one who really understood me."

Tears well up in his eyes. He's looking down, trying not to meet my gaze. I lean down a bit so I can look into his eyes. He moves his head around, denying me access. I grab his chin and force him to look at me. A single tear falls from one of his eyes. Lightly, I kiss it away.

"Edward… I'm weird too. I can't read minds, but I can do something else that's strange. I can feel people's emotions. It makes me easy to tell when someone is hiding something from me. For that, a lot of people kept their distance from me too. There is nothing wrong with you or what you can do. You can't change what you're born with, right?"

He stares at me for a while, absorbing everything I've said. He's feeling a whole lot of emotions. Too many for me to fully register. Disbelief rolls off of him, as does happiness, fear and… Something else. What is it?

Lust.

I only just register that when suddenly, his lips are on mine. It isn't like our kiss from last night, which was light and somewhat hesitant. This is rough, passionate and slightly painful. One of Edward's sharp canines pokes my bottom lip, but I don't care. His tongue flicks at mine and he's pulling me forward. We fall and land on a bed. Whose, I couldn't care less. Edward rolls so he's on top of me, straddling my middle while fumbling with the zipper on the front of my jumpsuit. All the while, his lips demand for more against mine. He pushes the top of my jumpsuit off of my shoulders and he touches my bare chest. His fingers are cold, and I shiver. Edward's lips move from my lips to my neck, sucking and licking at the skin.

"Edward… Wait."

He stops. I lean back at the same time he does. There's desperation in his eyes. His lips are slightly swollen and his cheeks are flushed. I feel his anger.

"Why?"

I can't think of a good reason for stopping him.

"Nevermind. Just leave me alone."

He pushes off of me and lays at the very edge of the bed, against the wall, facing it. I stare at his back for a moment. I feel so incredibly awful. Why did I make him stop? Did I have a good reason? Why am I such a fucking idiot?

"Edward… No. I didn't mean it. Please, don't be angry with me. I'm sorry."

"Jasper, I said to leave me alone. Go away."

"Please! I didn't mean it! I don't even know why I stopped you. I was just surprised I guess…"

"Sorry. Now leave me alone."

"But, Edward, I-"

"GO!"

There's nothing left for me to do but to leave his bed. Slowly, I walk to my own and sit on the edge, staring at him. He's laying in the fetal position with his back to me. I lay down on my back, looking up at the ceiling and counting all the ways I ruin everything.

**Ahhhh… Yet another chapter done! Yew guys… You make this all worthwhile! I'm so happy that people are actually interested in the twisted stories that run through my head. As always, please review! They inspire me so much!**

**Darkkite23 =^..^=**


	5. Chapter 5

**Not much to say but thanks for all the reviews, alerts and favorites! ^_^ I'm so happy that this story is so well received! I was a little nervous because it delves into a pretty messed up area (a place I enjoy immensely!) and that can turn a lot of people off. This is my most successful story yet! And it's all thanks to you, dearies! **

**ON WITH THE STORY!**

After I finish telling Jasper just how much of a fucked up freak I am, I expect him to pound on the door and beg the guards to move him to another cell with a *normal* cellmate. The thought makes me want to cry, and my bastard tear ducts start to work overtime. I'm a pussy.

_Whoa… What a fuckin' small world!_

I have no idea what that's supposed to mean, but for some reason, it doesn't make me feel better at all. I can't bear to even look at Jasper. I don't want to see the disgust.

Apparently, he has other plans. We dance about, him trying to catch my gaze, me moving to avoid it. Finally, he grabs my chin and forces me to look at him. I'm sorely tempted to not look in his eyes, but it seems childish and if he went to so much work to get me to look at him, I should just suck it up and do it.

Then, he tells me something that totally shook the flimsy foundation my crazy, fucked up life was standing on. He's strange too. He's not normal. He's fucked up. I have no idea how to handle all this. With the newfound information he's given to me, I'm sure he can sense the monsoons that are my raging emotions. I'm happy, scared, speculative and…

Turned on as fuck.

_Whoa… Didn't see that comin'…_

I lunge at him. I yank him by the hair (which I know he'll enjoy, due to his fetish) and my lips thrash at his. All I see is JASPER. It's like a fucking haze! All I feel is WANT WANT WANT and NEED NEED NEED.

Now, before I was sentenced to this hellhole, I was little prude. And a raging mama's boy. She told me almost everyday how I was sooooo pretty and how all the girls would be gunning for me. I didn't believe her, but I knew she wasn't lying. Innermost thoughts never lie. She also told me that she never wanted to see me with a girl, because girls are "harbingers for sin!" a statement that always befuzzled me. I mean, my mom's a girl, right? Still, I always listened to what she said and didn't give girls a second look. They did the same to me. I knew that a few thought I was attractive, but they were repulsed by my otherness. Everyone was. School was fucking torture. I heard what everyone thought of me. I heard the people who wanted to be my friend, but weren't because they were afraid of what others would say. And it broke my heart. Here I was, a lonely, prepubescent boy who just wanted a friend. It wasn't my fault that I was weird.

I digress… But as a lonely, prepubescent boy, I had certain… desires. I didn't know what it was then, but I guess I was just a little bit horny. I grew up fundamental Baptist, so masturbation was a big no no. In short, I was always horny with no way to solve it. After… the incident is what I like to call it… I didn't feel horny anymore. Fuck, I didn't feel anything. I was a shell. Utterly numb. Then again, most of my hormones settled down, because I was almost done with puberty. I'm 19 now, 17 when… the incident… occurred.

And I sure as hell wasn't horny here. I lost my virginity, but not by choice. I was raped. By Emmett. He came to my cell one night about a month after I got here and… did his business. It was painful. Oh God, so fucking painful. I think I cried, but I'm not sure. I blacked out. I usually do when he… does his business. He may find pleasure in it, but I certainly don't.

But now… Holy fuck… Now, I'm on fire. I pull Jasper as I stumble towards my bed. Our kiss last night was my first, but this one is definitely a first. I use my tongue. I'd heard about it… Making out. Frenching. As a mama's boy, that sounded gross. I was horny, but girls still had cooties. The boys would talk about "tongue fucking." It sounded painful.

But this… This is NOT painful. This is bliss. It's not enough. I want more. I yank at his zipper and shove the ugly orange thing off his shoulders. I want to feel his skin. My fingers fumble greedily over his toned chest, weaving through the small amount of chest hair he has. This is new to me. I, sadly, do not have much body hair.

He shivers, and God, is it sexy. I want him to shiver again, so I move to his neck, a particularly sensitive spot. For me at least.

_Oh God! So… good… I want… NO! I can't! He's too special… I can't do this! Soooo gooood… FUCK! SHIT! STOP! STOOOOP!_

"Edward… wait."

We lean away. I must've been terrible. He thinks I'm so fucking stupid. I shoulda been listening to him, stopped doing dumb shit. But, I still so hoooooornnnnnnny….

"Why?" My voice is vicious.

_Oh God… I'm so stupid! Why'd I tell him to stop?_

Now, I'm pissed. "Nevermind. Just leave me alone."

There's hurt on his face. I fucked up.

"Edward… No. I didn't mean it. Please, don't be angry with me. I'm sorry."

He already hurts. May as well make sure I avoid hurt again. I completely push him away. His unnecessary apologies and pleads only make me feel more terrible, but I'm in this too deep. I tell him to leave me alone.

_I fucked up… I always do it. I'm awful, the worst type of human being imaginable. I mess everything up. I'm a magnet for trouble. Fuck… I almost made another big mistake. I wanted to… So… fuckin… bad… But I can't. He'll get killed. Hell, I may end up killin him myself. Not on purpose, but may as well… I can't love anyone. I can't inflict my brand of torture on anyone else… OH SHIT! HE CAN HEAR EVERYTHING I'M THINKING! SHITSHITSHITSHITSHIT! Um… Edward… I'm sorry I fucked things up. I'm terrible for you. You shouldn't be close to me. I'm deadly._

And that fucking breaks my heart. I'm laying with my knees to my chest, tears falling from my eyes, but I can't move. I want to make him fell better, I need to make him feel better. Jasper, you aren't terrible. I'm terrible for you… And I'm deadly too.

We are so alike, it's catastrophic.

His thoughts become less refined and together, so I assume he's fallen asleep. I'm almost there, but I listen in to Jasper's dreams.

_So… Much… SHIT! Ah, God… How the fuck… Clean this mess up young man! No… I have a date… Can't… Smell… Like… Horse ass…_

I chuckle as I see Jasper in a stable filled with horses. His mother (I assume) is scolding him for not doing his chores. It's quite funny.

That is… until his father comes in… He grabs Jasper's mother by the back of her neck and slaps her, yelling that she can't raise her child right. He throws her to the ground and she's sobbing loudly. Then, he turns to Jasper and punches him in the face, calling him a faggot and saying he'll go to Hell for his sins. Jasper's sobbing, and his mother morphs to that of a bloody and mangled young man. His skin is ripped and torn, bones are visible and I can only imagine the terrible pain he went through before he died. Jasper's father starts to stomp at the dead boy's body. Jasper yells for him to stop.

I know exactly what will happen next, and before his dream escalates, I intervene and rush to Jasper's bed. His face is contorted in agony and his mouth is preparing to unleash the cries of pain. I shake him, trying to knock out the demon thoughts.

"Jasper! Wake up! It's only a dream! Please! Open your eyes. Look at me! You're okay! Jasper!"

His eyes burst open, and he starts to sob uncontrollably. He pulls at the neck of my jumpsuit and pulls me closer to him. His lips meet mine, and I know if I try to stop this, it will only crush him.

He needs this. Who am I to deny him something he needs so much?

**^_^ Thanks for reading! As always, please review!**

**Darkkite23 =^..^=**


	6. Chapter 6

**Thank you guys soooo much for all the favorites and alerts! I've never had one of my stories alerted, but you all seem to really like this story! ^_^ I'm so very grateful for such lovely dearies to read and appreciate my story! I have to say, I am the most inspired by this one. My other ones, I was inspired, but most are just one shots. I have another story (a **_**Twilight**_** parody) that has a few chapter, but I'm working with another person on that. I started a Jalice fic, but I only have one chapter. I'm so inspired by this one, I have been writing like a crazy person! My friends at school pretty much know that if I'm writing fervently during class, I'm writing another chapter for this story. Ahhhhh… Senior year has so many fun things… Like senioritis. I'm sooooo ready to graduate! MORE TIME FOR FANFICTION! XD**

**Anyhoo, I talked your virtual ear off (virtually) enough, so I'll leave you for now so you can read my inspired/time consuming/pretty much all consuming story! I'll see you (hopefully) at the bottom!**

He stormed in and slapped my mama's face. She screamed and he shook her by the back of the neck.

"WOMAN! Can't you do anything right? He's a fuckin boy! KEEP YER FUCKIN' SON IN ORDER! Can't you control him, bitch? Yer worthless! And ugly! All yer good for is a fuck, a baby and the cook and clean. GET IN THE KITCHEN AND MAKE ME SUPPER, BITCH! KNOW YER PLACE!"

Mama trembled and sobbed, and father threw her on the floor. I'm so sorry mama… I didn't mean to get you in trouble. Honest! Father glares at me through his buggy eyes.

"I'm doin' my chores now, sir! I'll clean these stables! Lickety split!"

He just thunders over to me and grabs my shirt. Then, he punches me in the face, breakin my nose. I feel blood spill on my lips as I fall to the ground next to mama. Father comes over and kicks me in my groin. I cry out in pain and assume a fetal position.

"YOU FUCKIN HOMO! YER NO SON OF MINE! YOU ARE THE DEVIL'S CHILD! YEW'LL FUCKIN PAY FER YER SINS, BOY!"

He kicks me again. My eyes fly open as I writhe and scream. Mama and I make eye contact. I see tears run down her raw, raw face.

"You… shoulda…"

"Mama… I'm sorry… I'm… so… sorry!"

The light leaves her eyes and she stops tremblin. She seems to melt into the ground and I can't look away. Her skin tears, bones break and rip flesh. She screams. Her back arches and she bends in a way that I'm sure breaks her spine.

"Mama! No! Please, stop! MAMA! NOOOOO!"

She's not my mama anymore. It's Garrett. His brown eyes aren't twinklin anymore. They're dead. His beautiful light brown hair is matted against his head with blood. The lips that kissed mine so sweetly… They're torn and broken. He's hardly breathin.

"Jaassssssperrrrrr…"

Father, hearin him whisper, walks over and kicks him. He keeps kickin him. Stop that! Please! He's still alive! Stop it! Stop! STOP!

I'm shakin. Oh fuck, I can't stop shakin. The earthquake screams and is tryin to pull me away from Garrett. I don't wanna leave! DON'T MAKE ME LEAVE HIM!

"Jasper! Wake up! It's only a dream! Please! Open your eyes. Look at me! You're okay! Jasper!"

My eyes fly open, and I see stars. Two green stars… They're the most beautiful things I've ever seen. Come to me stars! Let me hold you!

I pull Edward to me and I can't help it. I absolutely need him! His lips meet mine. I'm sorry Edward, but I need this. I was a fool to push you away. You need this too. Don't resist, Edward. We'll talk about this later, just for now…

We continue with fervent passion. His lips never leave mine. His quiverin fingers search for the zipper on my uniform, so I help him find it. His left hand twines with mine and his other hand pushes the top off my shoulders and down my back. His hand lingers there, clawing at the small of my bare back. My other hand finds his zipper and I tug at it. He stops and pulls away.

"Please don't."

He's scared. "Why not?"

He looks away, hand movin to my stomach. The muscles tighten in pure desire. Edward notices this, and looks at me with a mischievous smile. Lust floods him, and that's my last thought before he attacks my chest with his hot mouth. His left hand is still holdin mine as his right moves from my stomach to my side and he begins to caress the skin there. My back arches and I can't help but moan as his tongue burns a trail to my navel. Oh God… It feels so good! I feel Edward's lips turn up against my skin. Garrett and I never got this far, so this is all new to me.

Edward pauses from his assault and looks up my body to my eyes. His eyes are green fire, sparkling like emeralds and scorchin like sin. I groan again and I buck my hips. Edward just smiles wickedly.

"Lift your hips, please."

I groan and do what I'm told, like a good boy. He pulls the jumpsuit down my hips and off my legs. I'm left only in my restrictive briefs, prison standard. Once again, my fingers go towards his zipper.

"Stop."

There's fire in Edward's eyes, but not the type that turns me on. He's fuckin pissed. I sit up, angry myself.

"I'm fuckin cold! I need body heat! Why won't you let me undress you too?"

He simply stares at me, the fire gone from his eyes. I feel his sadness. My left hand, which was freed from his why he took off my clothes, reaches up to stroke his face.

What's wrong? Why are you sad?"

"I'm ugly. You're beautiful, and I'm the farthest thing from that. I don't want you to see me and not like me anymore."

Now I'm sad too. He doesn't see him self right! I pull his small form to me and hold him against my chest. I run my fingers through his soft, soft hair.

"You are the most beautiful person I've ever seen. God only knows just how beautiful the rest of you is! Please, I want to see you. Remember what we told each other? We're in this together."

He looks me in the eyes again. He's still sad. He sighs and slowly his fingers drag the zipper down the front of his orange jumpsuit. Once I push it off his shoulders, I work on his white undershirt. My fingers crawl to the hem of his shirt and I inch it up. He's trembling slightly. I run my index fingers up his sides as I pull his shirt up. He's still pretty scared and sad, but he's also VERY turned on. I can't help but smile and run my hand up his shirt. Edward stops breathin for a second and bites his lip to suppress a moan. Instead, his head lolls back and he grunts lightly. As my hand makes its way up his chest, I feel quite a few small scars. Curious, I pull his shirt up all the way.

"Lift your arms, Edward."

He hesitates for a moment, so I tug at his shirt again. Reluctantly, he lifts his arms for me and I pull his shirt off and throw it to the floor. Edward moves to cover his chest with his arms. I grab his wrists before he can. I look at the many scars and cuts on his bony chest. Most were pretty small, but one, below his left nipple, was quite long. I ran my fingers over it.

"Beer bottle?"

"Whiskey. Beer wasn't strong enough for my dad."

I nod simply. Then, my hand goes to the back of Edward's head and pulls him closer to me. My lips run across his cheek until they reach his ear. I kiss the lobe softly.

"You're so fuckin beautiful, darlin. Never doubt that. You drive me absolutely wild. I want to do so many things to you. BAD thingsssssssss."

He shivers, and I blow into his ear and dart my tongue in and out of it. He shivers again and it is so fuckin sexy that I wrap his legs around my hips and throw him onto the bed. His eyes are wide and filled with green fire again. I unhook his legs from around my hips and yank his cock blocking jumpsuit off his thin body. It falls to the floor with the with the rest of our clothes. Then, I fall on top of him and my tongue seeks entrance between his full lips. He grants me the pleasure, and I explore his hot mouth. Edwards grunts and the sound goes straight to my groin. My nimble fingers navigate into his hair and I lock his face to mine. He does the same and we are as close together as possible. Our heads turn in perfect sync and we deepen the kiss.

I don't know how long we stay like that, but it becomes slightly painful. In our crotch area. The more we kissed, the harder we became. We both have ragin erections that need taken care of. Edward is the first to thrust his hips into mine. I break the kiss to moan loudly. Edward does it again, milking another moan from my throat. I return the thrust, and this time, we both cry out in ecstasy. Soon, we're moving together to create perfect friction. We come at the same time.

We desperately try to fight sleep, but, eventually, it overpowers us.

**Oh hai dere! **

**This is my first time attempting any kind of lemons, so I'm sorry if it sucks. _ I like to read the occasional lemon, but I don't think I can write anything more graphic than this. I'm sorry… **

**Ah well. Please review! I love them so very much! XD**

**Darkkite23 =^..^=**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey… Um… This chapter is bound to disappoint some people. If you're looking for angsty goodness… Then I'm sorry. I had a really bad day today and I hoped that writing something happy would make me happy. It didn't. **

**Word to the wise to those entering/in high school: Senior year is supposed to be awesome. Don't bully others and make it shit for them. Believe me, it fucking sucks and there are few days when I'm truly happy at school. Everything was fine and I wasn't attacked until this year. With college planning and other shit like that, it sucks even more to be attacked by your peers. Trust me.**

The whispers don't taunt me tonight. They're sweet, somewhat disconnected. They sure as hell aren't coming from the other inmates.

I'm pretty aware that I'm dreaming, because I've never been to Texas, but I'm there now. I'm riding a horse, but I see myself riding on another horse. Weird… I look down and realize that I'm actually Jasper. Shit… I'm in his dream!

We keep riding, and when we come to a ledge, we get off. Jasper (I) gets off his horse first and helps me off my horse. His (my) fingers run through my hair and I blush. Do I even blush like that? I mean, I know that occasionally I flush when I get embarrassed or am feeling especially awkward. But, I never thought that my entire face turned beet red. He (I) leans forward and presses our foreheads together. We Eskimo kiss (making my face even redder) and Jasper's (my) hands move to the front of my shirt. He (I) quickly unbuttons it and the shirt slips off my shoulders. Then, Jasper (I) does something very unexpected. He (I) leans over and lightly kisses along the ugly scar under my left nipple. My fingers work into his hair, and I groan pretty loudly. I pull Jasper's (my) face up to mine and we kiss passionately. Jasper (I) starts unbuttoning his own shirt and pulls it off, never breaking the kiss. Button shirts are the best! We kiss for Lord knows how long until we finally part. My face is literally glowing and my smile is so incredibly wide.

"C'mon! Let's do this!"

Then, I stand at the ledge and hold out my hand towards Jasper (me). His (my) hand goes out and grabs mine before we leap off. I expected water, but there's nothing but darkness to swallow us up.

I can hardly breathe. My eyes open and I'm met with the most adorable sight. Jasper is lying on top of me completely. His head is resting on my collarbone, his beautiful golden hair falling over his face. I notice just how long his lashes are. They probably touch his cheeks when he blinks. His lips are open slightly and he's breathing softly through them. He has a little bit of stubble on his chin and it lightly scratches my chest as he twitches into consciousness.

"Uhhhhhhhnngg…"

I know he's pretty much awake now, so I brush the hair out of his face. It's pretty long, almost to his shoulders and curls near the bottom. Jasper sighs and picks his head up so he can look me in the eyes. He smiles, and coupled with is deep aqua blue eyes, I can hardly stand how utterly beautiful he is.

"Morning, darlin," he drawls with a thick accent, only making him more wonderful.

Jasper stretches his neck and kisses me on my neck and jaw. I move my head and try to capture his lips on mine. He moves his face away and I feel utterly rejected. Embarrassed, pissed and on the verge of tears, I push him off of me. I move to get up, but he grips my wrist and keeps me there. I tug, but he's so much stronger than me. He's laughing and his eyes are twinkling.

"Darlin, I wasn't tryin ta reject ya! I just woke up and my breath is rank! Yours is too!"

He's still laughing and pulls me into a tight hug. I relax, hearing that he meant what he said, and I return the hug. His laughter is quite contagious, and I find myself with a bad case of the giggles.

We hold each other for a few more minutes, but then separate and I walk to my bed with my clothes. I pull my shirt on and start to pull my underwear off. It's… stuck. I use some force and regret it when I'm down a few… hairs. Well, this has never happened before. I slap my forehead! Of course! I… orgasmed. It was my first time, and it was the most amazing feeling I've ever had in my life. Definately worth losing a few hairs.

I was a very well read boy growing up. The library was my sanctuary. My favorite librarian, a geeky young man named Roger, always had a bunch of books for me to read. I could read a book and a half a day. It got to the point where I would start a different section of the library and read everything there. Roger and I would talk for hours about everything we read. Anything he suggested, I read. I guess you could say he was my first crush. He only thought of me as a little brother, so it wasn't meant to be. I loved the way his thick rimmed glasses would slide down his nose when he was super focused. His brows would furrow and he had such a look of determination that I would laugh. He'd get flustered and would mumble, "Sorry. Had my thinking face on."

Ahhhh… Again, I digress. Anyway, being the boy I was, I had come across quite a bit of… stuff. When I got to the poetry section of the library, I read many anthologies of limericks. Who could imagine that there were so many ways to imply sex?

Well books told me enough, but I learned the most about sex from other people. They never told me, of course, but they thought about. Oh boy, did they think about sex! I never understood why they always though about this… deed. Until now. Jasper and I didn't do much… But it was absolutely fantastic! It was absolute bliss and I wanted more.

I stepped into my jumpsuit and pulled it up. Jasper had been lying in bed for a bit while I dressed. I heard the springs creak as he stood up. Streeeeeeeeetch… I waited for him to change his undergarments, never turning around.

"Shit! Owwww…"

I stifle a giggle and ask sweetly, "Anything wrong?"

"Ahhh… Nothin, darlin!"

I bite my lip to hold back laughter.

_Fuck! I can't believe I forgot to clean all this up last night! Owwww… and it everywhere! Now it's all crusty and shit…_

This time, I can't stop the laughter that the entire situation caused from pouring out. The barks of laughter bounce off the walls and knock me on my ass. I grip my sides, trying to contain myself. Jasper crouches in front of me with an odd expression on his face. He looks like he was trying not to laugh because he was angry and embarrassed. I grab his face and kiss him everywhere- on his forehead, tip of his nose, on his eyelids, chin, neck, and shoulders until finally resting on his lips.

_Damn. How can I be pissed now?_

"That's the point!" I hardly get the words out before I'm caught in another bout of giggles.

Jasper's cheeks are a little red. He's embarrassed.

We look into each other's eyes and smile.

"You know you can't keep anything from me."

He rolls his eyes and nods.

"Were you tryin ta block out all the thoughts yesterday at breakfast?"

I nod. "It's pretty difficult and takes quite a bit of concentration. I only do it at meal times or whenever I'm around a shit ton of people."

Jasper nods and sighs. "I wish I could block stuff out too. But I can't. I always feel everyone's emotions. It fuckin sucks!"

We both look away for a bit, but then our heads snap back to each other and we look into each other's excited eyes. I know that we have the same idea.

"I could try to teach you how to block them out."

Jasper just grabs my face and kisses the tip of my nose. Then, we hear the jangle of keys, so we both get off the floor and sit on our beds.

"Up early today, huh, faggots?"

We get up silently, giving each other a small grin, and walk to the cafeteria.


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys, thanks for reading. I had a snow day today! XD That's always fun. Anyhoo, not much else to say.**

**The song "Illusion" by VNV Nation- listen to it. It makes me cry on some days. I may need to work it into a chapter… It's the only song I'd want to put in a story, because song lyrics in stories sometimes annoy me. But this song makes me think of Edward and Jasper's relationship.**

Damn… It really sucks now, knowin that my thoughts aren't safe from Edward. I hope I don't scare him away… That seems to be my specialty.

Last night was… Well… It was fuckin amazing! I can't believe that we did that… Garrett and I didn't go very far past kissin, but I ain't a virgin. I was 16 when I met the prettiest gal ever. She had wavy blonde hair, bright blue eyes and breasts the size of ripe grapefruits.

It was the summer before junior year. I was sittin on my porch, drinkin iced tea spiked with a shot of whiskey- beverage of champions. Then, she came walkin by in her short little sundress that enhanced her lovely cleavage. Her tight ass wiggled in just the right way and DAMN was I hard. I went a runnin up to her with a big wildflower.

"You are might pretty, little lady. Care to go on a date with me sometime?"

She just giggled her tinkling little laugh and ran a finger down my jaw.

"That sounds nice, baby. Wanna go catch a movie tonight? You can pick me up at my house."

"Sounds like a deal, darlin." I bowed and kissed her pretty lil hand.

Later that night, I went to her house. It was pretty run down, and there were beer bottles all over the porch. Hesitantly, I knocked on the broken screen door.

"I AIN'T INTERESTED! GO BOTHER SOMEONE ELSE!"

"Um, I'm here for Gaby… Is she here?"

A portly man lumbered to the door, wearin a pair of old jean overalls and a filthy and torn gray wife beater. He looked like he hadn't shaved for a while, or showered for that matter.

"What'chu want with Gaby?"

"Um… I'm here to pick her up for a date."

The man's face just became red and he looked like he might have a heart attack. I stepped back a bit, afraid he might explode.

"BITCH! WHAT THE FUCK DO YA THINK YER DOIN, GOIN OUT WITH SCRAWNLY LITTLE SPIT FUCKS LIKE THIS? YER MAH WOMAN!"

Gaby came walkin to the door, surprised look on her face.

"What'chu bellowin about, Gordon? I ain't got no date with this lil guy. Shoo, boy. Go home to yer mama."

I dropped the bouquet of wildflowers and just gapped at her. Then, gatherin up all the dignity I had left, I tipped my hat and bowed my head.

"Sorry to have disturbed ya'll. I'll just be goin now…"

Gordon grabbed my sleeve and brought his face close to mine, breathin on me with his rank breath.

"I best not see ya'll here again, ya hear? Now git yer ass off mah property!"

He shoved me away and I mumbled, "Ya'll best not push me again." and walked home, where I fell on my bed and did some thinking.

A week or so later, I was on my porch again, drinkin my favorite thing, just lookin at the landscape. I lived out I the country on a small farm, so I always had somethin to look at. That's when Gaby came walkin up the drive, looking sexy as I'll get out. She winked at me and flashed me her little grin. She came up right in front of me and I stood up.

"What'chu doin here? Who do you think you are, sendin me to your house only to be yelled at! How come you didn't tell me you was married?"

She just giggled and whispered in my ear, "What Gordon doesn't know won't hurt him."

"Now wait just a min-"

She smashed her lips on mine and roughly started unbuttonin my jeans, reachin her hand in to grab my junk. I yelped and she just pushed me on my back and did me right there and then. It wasn't passionate or sexy. It felt wrong and felt terrible afterwards.

When she was done, Gaby just pulled a cigarette out of her bra and lit it, taking in a long drag. She held the smoke for a bit, but then blew it out in my face.

"Next time, try to keep it up. I like orgasmin at least twice. Well, at least it was better than that lard bucket, Gordon. He just sweats all over me and falls asleep. Thanks for the… experience. Bye now."

I just lay there, holdin my knees as tears slowly ran down my face. I never wanted to see another woman as long as I lived.

I was pulled out of my thoughts as a burly man shoved my back.

"Fuckin move, cocksucker! Yer keepin the line up!"

I walked behind Edward and got my tray and breakfast (scrambled eggs, toast and juice). We walked to the back of the cafeteria and sat at a secluded table. He sat across from me and his green eyes were filled with concern.

"I'm sorry that happened to you. It must've been hard for you."

He meant it. I felt it. I just shrugged and said, "It's the past. I got over it."

He just nodded and leaned forward.

"Do you want to practice now?"

I almost forgot.

"Is it a good time to now? I mean, all these people…"

Edward nodded again and said, "It's best when you're around a lot of people. It really helps."

For the rest of lunch, Edward helped me block out the violent emotions swirlin around me. It was hard, hardest thing I've ever done. I only managed to block the emotions for a minute or so before they came back full force. Not only was it hard, but it was exhaustin too. I was kinda happy when breakfast ended. Edward didn't eat anything. I did, well, because I'm always hungry. I was a little concerned.

"How come you don't eat, Eddie?"

His head snapped up to look into my eyes. "Don't call me Eddie!"

He was really angry, so I let it go.

The day came and went. We got some fresh air outside, watched a little TV, did laundry, ate lunch, did some more menial shit, ate dinner and went back to our cells. I don't know how much of this shit I could take, cuz it was fuckin borin!

"Do you do this everyday?"

Edward nodded silently and continued readin his book. I just laid on my bed and stared up at the ceilin.

"It fuckin sucks."

"Welcome to prison."

I turned to look at him. He's been actin funny since breakfast, and it was startin to piss me off.

"Is there somethin you wanna tell me, Edward?"

He huffed and snapped his book shut.

"No, Jasper. There is nothing I want to tell you."

He put his book on the floor and walked over to the small window, a faraway look on his pretty face. I got up and went over to him. He was definitely hidin somethin from me. I could feel it.

"Edward, you've been actin all pissed since breakfast. Did I do somethin to tick you off?"

He huffed again and kept lookin out the window. I started getting pissed, so I grabbed his face and made him look at me. He tried to pull my hand off of him, but I'm stronger than he is.

"Edward, what's up?"

"Nothing! Just leave me the fuck alone!"

My hand dropped and he turned away from me and walked over to his bed. Like yester day, he faced the wall in a fetal position. I sighed and went to my own bed, turnin my back to him and tryin to fall asleep.

**Thanks for reading!**

**Special shout out to Rorylondra! Thanks for your reviews of the chapters! XD I love them!**

**Also to Naughtykisses- you just rock! **

**Please review!**

**Darkkite23=^..^=**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey hey hey! XD **

**A couple of you guys remarked on how much of a weirdo Edward is being. Fear not! Everything will be answered in this chapter! XD Nothing else to say, so ON WITH THE SHOW! Err… I mean the story… Ahem, yes, well… GO FORTH AND READ!**

"How come you don't eat, Eddie?"

As soon as the words left his lips, the beautiful image of Jasper that I created in my head was shattered. Now, he was a drunk, drug addicted murderer. He ruined my fucking life. I never wanted to see him again.

"Don't call me Eddie!"

The words are thrown from my mouth with as much venom as I can put into them. Jasper looks shocked, but he drops it. He's smart. But not fucking smart enough to not say those two fucking syllables.

_EDDIE! WHERE THE FUCK DID YOU PUT MY WHISKEY? DO YOU WANT TO LOSE YOUR FUCKING BALLS?_

My hand clamps into a fist and I enter fight or flight mode. This time, I'm choosing fight. I'll go down bloody from the battle. I'm not giving up this time. Never again. They push me outside, mumbling words like "fresh air" and "exercise". I look one of the guards up and down, resting on his beer belly.

"Looks like you could use some exercise, tubby."

_Mother fucke- Who does he think he is? Fucking emaciated freak!_

I laugh harshly as I walk away. I go to the fence and lean against it. It's shady, which suits me fine. I have a pallor I have to keep up. Sun and I- we don't get along. We never have. Like I said, the library was my sanctuary. I fucking needed that sanctuary everyday.

It was an off day when my dad wasn't high and drunk off his ass. At dinner, I always looked forward to his hour long rants on how we weren't living up to his impossible standards. He wanted his roast beef in under half an hour, and if it was a smidge over or under done, we were absolute failures in his eyes. My poor mother was scared stiff and I was too young to do anything. Also, I was a fucking weakling that couldn't lift more than 25 lbs. My dad may've been drunk or high off his ass most of the time, but he was still strong and fast. So, I only came home for dinnertime. My dad missed it a lot because he was at the bar or buying drugs, but Heaven forbid I wasn't there, he'd go apeshit and beat me senseless. When I wasn't at school, I was doing homework and losing my self in books at the library. Roger and the other librarians were my adopted family. Roger always tried to invite me to dinner, but of course, I couldn't go.

Edward was given to me by my mother. My father always said it was a faggot's name. Little did he know… He'd refuse to call me Edward, and instead chose to call me Eddie. Fucking Eddie. The worst two syllables in the history of language.

"Eddie! Get me my pipe!"

"Eddie! Why the fuck were you late for dinner?"

"Eddie! You will never be anything by holing yourself up in the fucking library with the rest of the faggots!"

"Eddie! Clean all this blood and shit up! I need to do stuff."

"Eddie! You fuckin missed a spot! YOU'RE WORTHLESS! FUCKIN SHIT!"

I look down at my hands. I can still see the blood. It stained my hands. They're tainted now. Everything I touch is covered in my mother's blood.

And my fucking father's blood.

I see Jasper across the yard and fury bubbles in my stomach. I can't face him now. I'm too fucking pissed. He looks sad. Too fucking bad. Leave me alone.

He walks over. I turn and walk away. He fucking follows me.

"Edward…"

I spin around fast and face him.

"I got shit to do. I'll see you later."

I don't see him until we return to our cell. I hid in the bathroom during mealtimes. I don't eat anyway, so I wasn't losing anything. I flop on my bed and pull out _Crime and Punishment_ from underneath my mattress. Raskolnikov and I are like kindred spirits. He is fucking Superman.

_One potato, two potato, three potato, four… Boooooooooooooored. I wish Eddie- um, I mean Edward, would talk to me. I wonder why he flipped out on me? I wonder…_

He laughs shakily. "Do you do this everyday?"

I roll my eyes behind my book and nod.

"It fuckin sucks!"

"Welcome to prison."

_God dammit! We're gonna sort this shit out now._

"Is there somethin you wanna tell me, Edward?"

Shit. Can't he take a hint? I huff loudly and close my book sharply.

"No, Jasper. There is nothing I want to tell you."

Now leave me alone for fuck's sake. Put my book down and walk to the little window. I need to see the outside. It calms me. I used to spend hours just looking out the window, reminding myself that there was still a world outside prison.

On cue, Jasper gets up and walks over to me.

"Edward, you've been actin all pissed since breakfast. Did I do somethin to tick you off?"

I huff loudly again and ignore him. 100 bottles of beer on the wall, 100 bottles of beer…

_Fuckin look at me, dammit!_

He grabs my chin and forces me to look into his pretty blue eyes. I see the rancid hazel ones that used to haunt me in my sleep, and I try to push them away. His hand is like a fucking iron bar and I can't move him. I'm getting even more fucking pissed.

"Edward, what's up?"

As if he doesn't know…

"Nothing! Just leave me the fuck alone!"

His eyes are wide as he lets it soak in for a second. Then, he slowly releases my face and I promptly turn on my heel and go to my bed again. I fucking dare him to touch me again. I pull my legs against my chest as I lay on my side, facing the wall. I hear the soft creak of the springs and I know Jasper got into his own bed. I'm really fucking tired, so I fall asleep almost instantly.

It's the same dream as last night. Or, at least it starts the same. We get to the part where Jasper (I) start unbuttoning my shirt. Then, my face contorts into the most menacing scowl and my mouth opens to release a torrent of insults.

"Get your fucking hands off me, fag!"

"Who could love shit like you?"

"GO FUCKING KILL YOURSELF, YOU WORTHLESS FUCK!"

I roughly grab him (me) by the front of his (my) shirt and I shake him (me) roughly.

"You shoulda died. You stupid fucking faggot. YOU SHOULDA BEEN BEATEN AND DRAGGED!"

We had walked to the edge of the ledge. Jasper (I) is at the very edge, heels slipping over and stumbling. My face is that of Jasper's father.

"YOU'RE NO SON OF MINE!"

And I push him (me) down.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! I'M SORRY! I'M SO SORRRY!"

My eyes open with a start and once again, I rush over to Jasper. There is so much pain on his face, and I realize that he is nothing like my father. He's good. There is nothing wrong with him in the least. I start crying as I realize that I may've pushed away the one person that could change me.

"Jasper! Please! Look at me! I'm so sorry! I'm soooo sorry! Forgive me!

I love you."

Jasper wakes finally, looking up at me with the strangest expression in his eyes.

"Edward…"

His lips find mine and I know that he's forgiven me. After a long time, we pull away but keep our foreheads together, staring intently into each other's eyes.

"Edward… I love you."

**Soooooooo? XD Review please!**

**Darkkite23 =^..^=**


	10. Chapter 10

**Well… Here we go again! **

"I love you."

Three short, sweet words… They tear me from my nightmare. My eyes open and I'm met with his glowin, emerald eyes. I know he's tellin me what he truly feel and I'm so overcome with emotions I have no name for.

"Edward…"

I pull him to me. I need him close to me. Our lips meet and we kiss passionately until our breath becomes labored. When we part, our foreheads are still connected and I gaze into his scintillatin eyes.

"Edward… I love you."

Tears come to both our eyes and we are connected once again. He pushes me down and he's locked in my arms. His bronze hair falls on my face and I can't help but marvel at just how soft it is. His long and slender fingers crawl along my chest and find my zipper. My fingers reach for his, and before he can say anything, his uniform is off his shoulders and I nearly rip his undershirt off. He shivers and I growl. I love doing that to him! My eyes open so I an watch him shiver when I run my fingertips down his back lightly. After groaning, he opens his eyes and we stare intently at each other until I push my tongue in his mouth and his eyes roll to the back of his head. I take the opportunity to switch our positions by lightly rollin us to our sides. Edward's hands abandon my zipper, which is only halfway down, and tangle themselves in my hair. One of my hands is in his hair and the other is clutchin at his orange clad hip.

"Mmmmmm… Jasper…"

Edward's voice is breathy, more like a gasp really. I pull away from him quickly and stand up, seeing how long it'll take him to totally lose it. His thin chest heaves up and down with his heavy breathin. His cheeks are flushed and his eyes are wild with desire. He's so pretty I can hardly stand it.

"Jaaaaaapeeeerrrr!"

His whine is so fuckin adorable that I laugh a bit. He starts to fidget and squirm on his back, motionin for me to come back. I decide he's just too irresistible and lean over him, starin him down. I nudge his chin up with my nose and start trailin kisses down his neck and over his shoulder. I pull at his ugly jumpsuit around his waist and he lifts his hips up for me to pull them off. Once I drop them to the floor, I assault his chest with my tongue. Edward's fingers knot into my hair and he groans with wanton desire as my tongue makes it's way to his hipbone.

"Jasper! *huff* Please! Wait!"

I look up at him.

"What do you want, darlin?"

"Please… Let's take this slow."

I chuckle as I move back up his body and lay on his heaving chest. I kiss the tip of his nose softly.

"Hmmmm… You seem to want more. I can feel it here," I run my hand over his chest to his heart, "and here." My other hand moves to his… er… GROWIN problem.

Edward's eyes squeeze shut and he is so full of lust that I start to get my own problem. His eyes become devious and I know he feels it. He thrusts his hips into mine and I choke out a moan. He does it again with the same result.

"Yer gonna get it, darlin."

My mouth latches to his again and our tongues fight for dominance. He nips my bottom lip and sucks at it. My hand was still on his erection and I take advantage of it.

"Unnngh! Jaaaaasper!"

He head falls back and I kiss his neck and jaw. I suck the tender skin on his throat until I leave a mark. Edward's stomach muscles tighten and he whimpers as he orgasms. His breathing is ragged and the fire slowly dwindles from his eyes.

"Ohhhhhhh… Jasper."

His voice wraps around my name like and embrace. I smile down at him and brush his hair from his face. He nuzzles his face into my hand and kisses my palm and licks my wrist. My eyes close and he pushes me off of him then knocks me to the bed, layin on top of me.

"Now I'm on top!"

"So you are, darlin."

He kisses along my cheekbone and to my ear. He licks along the shell of my ear, nibbling the lobe before blowing into it.

"I love you," he whispers.

Before I can answer, he captures my lips with his. All is silent except for the sounds of our soft kissing.

**I'm a little nervous on where I should take the story from here. Leave suggestions in the reviews.**

**Thanks for reading, dearies! **

**Darkkite23 =^..^=**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey guys! Thank you so much for the wonderful suggestions! I loved them and will use them! XD **

**Anyhoo, I made a play list on my iPod on songs that I draw inspiration from in writing this. Here's just a couple of the 89 songs I have:**

**Are you the One? By The Presets, Bad Things by Jace Everett (theme song to True Blood XD), Blue Eyes by Cary Brothers, 18****th**** Floor Balcony by Blue October, Eyes Like Yours (Ojos Asi) by Shakira, Forever by Apoptygma Berzerk and VNV Nation, Illusion by VNV Nation, Howl by Florence and the Machine, Lady Grinning Soul by David Bowie, Razorblade Kiss by HIM, Lovesong by The Cure, Shadow of the Day by Linkin Park, This Boy's In Love by The Presets, and Why Can't I Be You by The Cure.**

**Oooh! And Animal by Neon Trees. That song is seriously my favorite at the moment! It makes me want to dance and do fun stuff! XD**

**That's not even half of the list! XD I mentioned that I don't really like song lyrics in stories, but I never said that I didn't like to discover new music through the stories! XD "Lesson Learned" has some of the best music! Lotsa Muse and The Black Keyes- NICE! Anyhoo, just a little more bang for your nonexistent buck. **

**ON WITH THE STORY!**

We kiss with such passion and fervor that all my focus is put into the kiss. I don't really have words to describe just how wonderful it is. It's sweet, rough, shy and beautiful. I've given myself completely to Jasper. Jasper, hold on to me with everything you have or I'll fall to pieces. I promise myself that I will never yell or think badly of him again. He's too special. I need to tell him the truth though. But… that can wait… for… another time…

_Clink, clink, clink._

The last sounds I hear before everything is fucking over.

"I knew it! I knew you two was fuckin faggots!"

I fly off of Jasper and stare in horror at Ralph and Emmett standing in the cell's door frame. Emmett is angry, Ralph is mocking and I'm absolutely terrified.

_SHIT! SHITSHITSHIT! Oh God… This isn't happenin! IT CAN'T BE FUCKIN TRUE! No no no no no!_

Jasper stares in horror at the two men too. I fall to my knees, because it's all I can do. Ralph chuckles darkly, shoves Emmett in and locks the door. As soon as the door slams, Jasper and I are thrown out of our horror and we rush into our jumpsuits.

_Lesson. They need taught a lesson._

I stare up in pure fear at Emmett.

"No… DON'T!"

Emmett grabs Jasper by his throat and has him an inch off the floor. Jasper's legs kick out, hands clawing at the hand squeezing his neck. My blood boils and I throw myself at Emmett.

"LET GO OF HIM! GET YOUR FUCKING HANDS OFF HIM!"

I'm hitting every part of him with all the strength I can muster. Sadly, I barely make any progress. Finally, I knee Emmett in his groin. He releases a primal scream and drops Jasper, who collapses on the floor. Emmett turns on me and backhands me across the face. I'm sent sprawling to the ground, my lip broken open. I jump up and am able to block his blow to my face, but not the one to my stomach. I'm sent keeling over, huddled in a fetal position. Emmett kicks me everywhere, and I'm losing every ounce of my fight. As I start to black out, I see Jasper jump on Emmett's back. Then, everything's dark.

Sunlight hits me directly in the eyes. I flinch away from it, bringing a torrent of pain everywhere. Memories of last night come flooding back and I open my eyes.

I'm met with a pair of dull blue eyes and limp curls. Jasper…

His face is almost all purple and bruised. His nose is in an odd angle, telling me right away that it is broken. The beautiful lips that kissed mine are busted and bloody. Jasper's eyes twitch, and I let out a sigh of relief. He's alive.

_I'm worthless… I couldn't save him…_

I see moisture dampen his long, long lashes and tears fall from his closed eyes. He sucks in a ragged breath, and I know that the salty tears burn his wounds.

"Jasper… I'm so sorry… This is all my fault. It's all my fucking fault!"

Sobs rip from my core and I'm shaking. Everything's shaking and blurry. This can't be real. Tell me none of this is fucking real. I hear two sobs: my own and Jaspers.

_I'm sorry… I'm so fucking sorry… I… Didn't… Mean… For you… to… get hurt…_

_I love you Edward._

"I love you too, Jasper."

I fall into oblivion again.

When I wake up, I'm lying on my back, staring up at a stark white ceiling. I'm feeling slightly light headed and, strangely enough, I feel no pain. I must've died.

I shake my head. Yeah, all that fucking hurt, but it wouldn't kill me. I turn my head and see that I'm in the infirmary. I sit up, wincing slightly. No one else is in here. Well, there's a guard at the door, but other than him, there's no one else. Nineteen other beds… completely empty. I try to scratch my head, but see that my right hand is handcuffed to the bed. Shit…I look for my golden haired friend, but he's no where to be seen.

"Jasper?"

_God… Shut the fuck up, freak. I liked it better when he was asleep… Gah! I'm here on a fucking Sunday… I should be off, not looking after fucked up freaks. _

I scowl at the guard, who gives me a suspicious look.

"Just lay back down and wait for the doctor and we won't have any problems, kay?"

I continue to scowl at the guard, who rolls his eyes.

_Just don't fucking talk, freak. _

"I won't."

His head snaps back to look at me, shock filling his face.

"What did you say?"

I just ignore him. I need to find Jasper. Just then, the doctor comes in, sees me sitting up, and comes over to me.

"Look who finally woke up, eh?"

"What happened to Jasper?"

"Oh? The guy who beat the shit out of you? He's fine. He's getting to know his new cellmate, probably. We can't have you two together anymore, now can we?"

"WHAT? WHAT DO YOU MEAN NEW CELLMATE? I'M HIS CELLMATE!"

The doctor shushes me. "Hush! Keep your voice down, Mr. Masen! And after the beating you gave each other, there's no way it's safe for you two to be together anymore! Another fight and one or both of you could end up dead. Then you wouldn't be living through your punishment, now would you?"

"We didn't beat each other! It was Emmett! Ralph let him into our cell!"

"Emmett alerted Ralph to you guys' scuffle. A good thing too!"

I'm speechless. I'm so fucking angry that I'm shaking again.

"Now, Mr. Masen. Calm do-"

"DON'T FUCKING TELL ME TO CALM DOWN! EMMETT BEAT THE SHIT OUT OF US AND RALPH LET HIM! JASPER AND I DIDN'T HURT EACH OTHER!"

"MR. MASEN! Lower your voice! And Emmett told other guards that he saw you two arguing and fighting earlier. Prison is a stressful place. A disagreement can lead to violence, which it did in your case."

I'm livid. "Tell me, doc. How could Emmett have heard us fighting? The walls are thick and he's all the way at the other end of the hall. Answer me that, doc. ANSWER ME."

The doctor pinched the bridge of his nose. "Calm down. And my name is Doctor Carlisle Cullen. Nice to meet'cha. And you guys must've been pretty damn loud. Most of the rest of the hall vouched for Emmett's claim."

"Yeah! Because they're fucking scared shitless by Emmett! They're afraid he'll rape and beat them!"

"Mr. Masen, if you don't calm down, I'll have to sedate you."

"DON'T FUCKING TOUCH ME! THERE'S NOTHING WRONG WITH ME OR MY STORY! YOU NEED TO TAKE CARE OF EMMETT!"

"SECURITY!"

They wrestle me back down to the bed and as I scream for them to let me go, I feel the prick of a needle. And then I'm lost.

**Sooooo….? Leave me review please! Tell me whatchu think! Love you dearies!**

**Darkkite23 =^..^=**


	12. Chapter 12

Hello hello! Welcome back to "SO YOU THINK YOU CAN READ ABOUT EDWARD AND JASPER!"

Oh, wait… Wrong place! SOOOOORRRRY! XD It's Friday! I'm in love!

10pts to whoever gets that!

**Aw, shit. Everythin hurts somethin fierce. I remember jumpin on the brute's back, getting a few good hits in before he threw me against the wall, punched me in the face, and then kicked me while I was bleedin on the floor. I woke up a few times and saw Edward's face in front of mine. I'm so sorry, darlin. I shoulda been payin more attention… **

**I reach out, tryin to touch his pretty face, but my fingers touch wall. I open my eyes and see wall. I'm on my bed. Wha…?**

"**Hey! Look who's awake now!"**

**That's not Edward's voice. My heart drops to my stomach. Where's Edward? I sit up and am met with shootin pains all over the place. Funny. I don't give a fuck. **

"**Where's Edward?"**

**A strange face smiles at me. His face is long and thin, very oval shaped. His lips are also thin, nose rather large, a little crooked, hostile light brown eyes and dirty blonde hair in a ponytail at the nape of his neck.**

"**I don't know an Edward. The name's James. Nice to meet'cha!" He sticks out his hand.**

**I stand up and look around. I'm in a different cell. James shakes his outstretched hand.**

"**Don't live me hangin, man!" **

**I look at him through frantic eyes.**

"**Ya knooooow… you shake my hand, tell me your name, we talk and turn into good buddies."**

**I'm too busy worryin about Edward to pay any attention to my new cellmate. He sighs and slaps his knees as he stands up.**

"**Why're you so worried about this Edward guy? Didn't you two beat the shit out of each other?"**

**I spin around, absolutely furious.**

"**What? I ain't never hit Edward! He's my… friend!"**

**James puts his hands up in surrender. **

"**That's just what everyone's been saying about you two. I'm just a messenger!"**

"**Who said Edward and I beat each other?"**

"**Some big guy… Brett? No… Em… Em… Emmett! Yes! Emmett said he heard you two fighting last night."**

**Then, I exploded.**

"**WHAT? THAT FUCKER! I'LL FUCKIN KILL HIM! HE BEAT US! HE'S THE FUCKIN SPITFUCK THAT BEAT THE SHIT OUT OF US LAST NIGHT!"**

**James shook me by the shoulders, "DUDE! CALM THE FUCK DOWN!"**

"**DON'T FUCKIN TELL ME TO CALM THE FUCK DOWN! DON'T FUCKIN TOUCH ME!"**

**James dropped his hands and crossed his arms over his chest.**

"**Well, there's nothing you can do about shit now. So, hi. I'm James. I'm your new cellmate."**

**I walk to the cell door and press my face against the small window.**

"**HEY! YOU GUYS MADE A MISTAKE! I DIDN'T BEAT EDWARD!"**

**I was met with a few "Shut the fuck up!"s and "You crazy, man!"s but nothin from the guards. I slammed my head repeatedly against the door. James was concerned but I didn't care about him. His fingers wrapped around my shoulder.**

"**Hey, man, it's over now. You'll see your buddy at mealtimes and such. It isn't so bad. I'm a pretty nice guy!"**

**Tears started fallin down my face. I slumped and fell to the floor, my cheek sliding against the door. I couldn't do a fuckin thing. James crouched beside me and rubbed my back. **

"**Hey, it's alright, man. I'm a pretty friendly guy once you get to know me! We could be thick as thieves!"**

**I don't say anythin. I have nothing to say. I won't run to this guy like I ran to Edward. He wouldn't understand me. James' stomach growled next to me. He chuckled. **

"**Fuck, man! I'm fuckin starving! It's almost dinner. Hey! You'll be able to see your friend, Edward is it?"**

**I squeeze my eyes shut and try to tune everythin out. I don't want to go to that place again. The darkest pit. It consumes me. Everythin I have just fuels the fire that steals my oxygen. I'm scared. I need someone to put me back together. I need Edward.**

_**Clink, clink, clink.**_

**I bolt up and stare in horror at the door. It opens slowly and I see Ralph's ugly face. He smiles smugly at me. **

"**Dinner time, faggots. Especially you." He points to me and sneers. James looks at me curiously as we walk to the cafeteria. James is right behind me and follows me as I walk to the table me and Edward sat at yesterday. I'm hopin he'll see me here. James sits across from me, a big ol' smile on his face.**

"**So, were you and this Edward guy, ya know, close?"**

**I look at him quizzically. "Yeah… I already told you that."**

**He grinned even wider. "No, I mean were you guys **_**close**_**?"**

"**I have no idea what'chur talkin about."**

**He leans forward and reaches his hand out to touch mine. I pull my hands back. He keeps reachin, so I put mine under the table. **

"**I think you do."**

**I'm overcome with the absolute lust that fills James' body. **

**Oh shit… **

**Dun dun dun duuuuuuuuun! **

**Review please! **

**Darkkite23 =^..^=**


	13. Chapter 13

Whoa! I'm back already? HELL YEAH! I wrote two chapters during school today. This playlist, shit man… The gears in my head called Edward and Jasper are working together like they should be.

_And the sun will set for you…_

Just giving you a little insight as to what I'm listening to right now. (Shadow of the Day by Linkin Park)

Oh mylanta, dearies! So much love! I can hardly stand it! I LOVE ALL OF YOU SO MUCH! I really do appreciate the people who review each chapter (I'M TALKIN YOU, Naughtykisses AND Rorylondra! LOVE YOUR REVIEWS!)

As per my usual, reviews and stuff only make me want to update faster! See you at the bottom!

**When I finally wake from my drugged sleep, I feel everyone of my different aches and pains. My left arm is in a cast. I vaguely remember hearing Dr. Carlisle Cullen (what a stupid, stuck up name) saying that I had a fractured wrist. I also remember that Jasper is no longer my cellmate. I gingerly sit up in my bed, wincing slightly. Jasper's bed is indeed empty. **

"**Jasper…"**

**His name burns as it leaves my mouth and throat. I can't choke out the word before I lose everything completely.**

"**Jasper… Come back to me! I need you! Jasper, please! COME BACK!"**

**I won't be able to comfort him when he has a nightmare. He will cry out to deaf ears. They won't understand him. Only I can. I won't be able to be there and kiss away the poisonous thought and put hi back together. I didn't realize that I had walked to Jasper's bed until I fell on my knees beside it. They couldn't hold me up anymore. My face presses into the bedding and I inhale the sweet, musky smell that is, or was, my Jasper. I clutch at the blankets and sob into them. They're ugly, painful tears. They soak every ounce out of me as them pour out. They are boiling, and as they fall from my eyes, they leave a scorched trail of flesh behind. **

**I've lost him… The one person who could help me, hold on to me, make me feel **_**whole**_**, gone.**

**I don't know how long I stayed there, calming my sobs against Jasper's bed. I fall into a lulled trance. For however long it was, I felt numb. That's how it always is. Something could cause me so much pain, but after a while, I go numb. It's like putting a bandage on a bleeding wound. It will stop the torrent, but when it's gone, it'll leave behind a mark. **

**Call it a survival mechanism, but for the moment, it makes everything more bearable. My numbness, nothing more than a temporary remedy. **

_**Clink, clink, clink**_**.**

**The sounds that tore me from him also tears me from my sleeping consciousness. **

_**Click**_**.**

**The door opens, and there stands Ralph. The devil incarnate. **

"**Get to your fucking feet, faggot."**

**I do what I'm told and walk aimlessly to the cafeteria. I consider running to the bathroom and seeking refuge there like always, but then I see Jasper in the far corner of the room. My heart swells, until I see the man sitting across from him. He has dirty blonde hair; it really shouldn't be called blonde next to Jasper's mouthwatering gold. I hate him already. He dares to try to overshadow Jasper. He's also leaning towards Jasper. The guards won't let me go off without food, so I grab a tray and whatever the workers toss at me. Some kind of mystery meat, I guess. Not on my list of worries. Ignoring everyone else, I zero in on my sun. My Jasper.**

_**Shit… Not good… This guy's gonna fuckin attack me tonight. I need to get back to him… Edward… I'm fallin apart. I need him to know…**_

**This man is going to attack him tonight? I feel the familiar boil in my stomach that tells me that, once again, I've entered fight or flight mode. I'm fucking Raskolnikov, the tray is my ax. Jasper's eyes snap up to meet mine, and I lower my tray. There's panic in his eyes, but it's soon replaces with smoldering blue embers. The boiling leaves my stomach, and it's replaced by heavenly little butterflies. **

_**Oh… He's here… Ohhhhhhhh…**_

**He almost moans as I sit next to him. We keep eye contact for a while, electricity passing through our gaze. **

"**Hey! You must be Edward! Heh heh… This guy has been seriously missing you! Hey, that reminds me. You never did tell me your name…"**

**I spit out, "His name is Jasper, and yes, I am Edward."**

**James just nods and smiles at us. Trying to be a little less conspicuous, Jasper and I look down at our trays. Jasper and James start eating. I just push the, whatever it is, around. Jasper gives me a sideways look when he finishes his food and sees all of mine.**

"**How come you don't eat, Edward?"**

**I shrug and turn to him. **

"**Hey… Um… I needed to talk to you… Will you come with me over there?" I gestured to the bathroom. Jasper looks over and nods when he looks back to me. James is still smiling, and it's pissing me off. I don't care enough about what he's thinking and Jasper and I leave quickly. Jasper goes in first and then I follow him, turning around and locking the door quickly. **

"**Wha-?"**

**I attack him with so much ferocity that his back hits the other wall. His hands move to bring me closer to him. My hands find their way into his hair. **

"**Edward… nnnngh… ohhhhh… mmmmm…" **

**I moan as Jasper tries to form coherent words, let alone sentences. His thoughts are just as jumbled. My hands grasp his and bring them above his head. He pulls away and grunts breathlessly. I make my way down his jaw and neck, nipping at the sensitive skin there. **

"**Oh, Edward… nnngh… I love you… Oh God! Edwaaaaaard… I need you, please don't leave me!"**

**He sobs and my lips slow down on his neck. I lift my head so I can look him in the eyes. His aqua eyes are an ocean. His cries, they're crashing waves. He rests his forehead on my shoulder as he's overcome with tears.**

"**Shhhhh… Jasper, I'm here now… Shhhhh…"**

**We fall to the floor, and it reminds me of the first night, when he needed me to put him back together, like a tortured puzzle. **

"**I'll be here fore you, Jasper. Don't worry, I'll pick up the pieces."**

**Nice to see you here! **

_**I could corrupt you… It would be easy.**_** (Corrupt by Depeche Mode)**

**As always, I really love to get reviews!**

**Darkkite23 =^..^=**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hello hello! I didn't update yesterday, I know, but I updated twice on Friday. Speaking of updating, I'm so happy that "He was a Southern Gentleman" and "Lessons Learned" were updated! Thanks guys! **

**Ooooh! If you guys haven't already read it, but "Mythological Creatures" by Mistyhaze420 is awesome! If you like a coupla crazies named Edward and Jasper, then you'd love it! I did!**

**Oh, I have no idea why the last two chapters were all in bold. That was weird.**

_**How much pain has quaked your soul? How much love would make you whole? You're my guiding lightning strike. I can't find the words to say. They're overdue. I've traveled half the world to say: I belong to you.**_** (I Belong to You by Muse)**

**I should take a page out of Misty's book and make a playlist on youtube of all the songs I listen to while writing these chapters! X3**

"I'll be here fore you, Jasper. Don't worry, I'll pick up the pieces."

The pieces… They've been scattered all over the place. There's no way he'd be able to put me back together completely. No one can. Not even me. Pfft. I couldn't do shit.

Still, I clung to him until my eyes ran dry. I was enveloped in everythin Edward: his scent, his body, his _taste._

Everythin. He's my drug.

"Hey Jasper and Edward! We gotta go back to our cells! C'mon!"

I look up at Edward and feel his fury. I'm curious.

"Why are you so angry, darlin?

He looks down at me and I can see the lethal fire in his eyes.

"He plans on making a move on you tonight. I hate him. I'm going to kill him."

I look up at him incredulously. I'm flattered, but still a bit scared. I'm flattered cuz he's jealous, but I'm scared cuz I know he wouldn't have a problem killin James. I don't know this James very well, but I have to share a cell with him tonight. I'll be sleepin a few feet away from him. It's almost like I'm invitin him to do somethin bad to me. He knows there's somethin goin on between me and Edward. And he seemed… interested.

I gotta watch out. He may try to do somethin weird…

But, I try not to think of that. I don't want to taint the limited time I have with Edward. His soft hair, bright and beautiful green eyes, high cheekbones and the wonderful blush he gets when he's feeling good. Everythin about him drives me wild. And I realize: I can't be without him. It's only been a day, but I know it will only be worse tonight. What will happen if I have another bad dream? I can't go back there… That's most of the reason why I'm here. I lapsed in control and when I fell asleep, I told the world that I killed my father. No one woulda known had I not done that…

But, in a way, it's a bittersweet occurrence. I loved Garrett, but I wasn't _in _love with him. I think I may be in love with Edward.

I chuckle and shake my head. A few nights in prison can change everythin about a person. I don't know a whole lot about this person who I'm professin my love about. But that's the allure. More of a draw to know everythin about him. I want to know his whole past, the good, the bad, the happy, the sad- absolutely everythin.

I feel velvet fingers brush my lips and go to my chin. He pulls my face up to his and his eyes are watery and there's a breathtakin crooked smile on his face.

"I would love to tell you everything about myself, as long as you tell me all about you." He leans down so he can blow in my ear before whisperin, "I think I'm in love with you too."

My body bursts into flames and I claw at his body, bringin him closer to mine. I fall on my back and pull him on top of me. And he's exactly where I want him: between my legs. His fingers fumble and find my zipper. He rips it down and growls in my mouth, bringin another round of flames. My suit is yanked off my arms and Edward breaks the kiss briefly so he can pull it off my burning body. He looks down at me like I'm a fuckin glass of water on a hot summer day. I'm harder than granite.

"It seems you have problem that needs attending to, Jasper."

Slowly, he unzips his own jumpsuit, pullin it down to his waist. Then he yanks his undershirt off and over his head. My mouth waters as he shimmies out of the suit and kicks it off. I see he has his own problem, but that's the last thing I think about as he attacks my stomach and chest with his mouth. My fingers tangle in his hair and my back arches as I moan and encourage him. He takes my right nipple into his mouth and nips at it lightly before swirlin his tongue around it. His hands are workin on my… problem… through my drawers.

"Edward… *huff* Darlin… Oh, please! Please!"

He smiles against my stomach and looks up at me as he hooks his index fingers under my waistband and toy with the skin there. He's teasin me, and it's drivin me more wild than a buckin bronco.

"Ahhhhh! Edward…! Please! Stop doin that to me!"

"What exactly do you want me to do, Jasper? Tell me, I'll make it happen."

I can't form words, and his fuckin smile and fire eyes are fuckin with my mind. I buck up and whimper, hopin he can get the idea of what I want. He must, because my drawers are lyin next to me. He seems… scared. I touch his face, able to suppress some of my lust seeing how he's upset.

"Darlin, what's wrong? If you don't want to, you don't have to."

He looks up at me with weary eyes and sighs as he nuzzles into my hand.

"Emmett made me take him in my mouth. He'd grab my head and thrust into me. I threw up twice and he beat me. I want to, Jasper, so bad. I'm just… afraid."

"Darlin! I'd never do that to you! I'm fine just holdin on to ya. I'd do it for ya if you wanted me to. I won't hurt you. I'm not Emmett. I see you for who you are. You're absolutely beautiful, wonderful, you help me when I'm scared and when I have awful dreams, you always wake me up! You have nothin to prove to me. If you don't want to, you don't have to. I'll still love ya."

His eyes were wide and his lip was tremblin. Suddenly, his lips were on mine and he was kissin me with all he had. When I was havin trouble breathin, he started working his way down my body. I shivered and moaned as he got nearer to my… problem. Lust filled him and he took me into his mouth.

All I could think about was the pleasure he was giving me and a song I heard a long time ago:

_You could be my unintended choice to live my life extended. _

_You should be the one I always love._

_I'll be there as soon as I can, _

_But I'll be busy mending _

_Broken pieces of the life I had before_

_Before you._

"Darlin… *huff* I'm… gonna… come…"

He just hummed around me and that was all it took for me to come deep down his throat. He brought his mouth back to mine and I tasted myself on his sweet tongue. I relished in the bliss that was Edward.

I never intended to fall so hard for someone after what happened to Garrett. I blamed myself for every second of pain he went through.

He was at my house when we got caught. We were kissin on my bed when he burst through the door, callin us fags and sayin that we were goin to fuckin Hell.

My father was never religious, unless he was tellin me that I would go to Hell for my sins. For the next few days, he was the most religious son of a bitch that part of Texas had ever seen.

I found out two days later that Garrett was dead. My father yanked him away from me and I screamed for him to stop. I just assumed that he had told Garrett to leave and never come back. I never guessed that my father would do something so horrible.

They fuckin beat him with bats, sticks and threw rocks at him. He was within an inch of his life before they stopped. Then, they tied him to the back of a truck and decided to have a joy ride all around the countryside.

The day I killed my father was the day I found out that Garrett was dead. I was sittin on my porch when I heard a few boys laughin and jokin as they walked by my house.

"Didja hear? They killed that fag, Garrett!"

"Really? How'd they do it? Did they rip his junk off? That's what I woulda done!"

"Nah. They beat him and then tied him to the back of their truck and drove around."

"Shit, man! That's wicked!"

I lost it then. I beat the two assholes bloody and til they started screamin to their fuckin mamas. Then, I went to my room, grabbed my gun, and went to find my father.

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO GARRETT?"

He looked at me with that fuckin smug smile on his face.

"Me n the boys took carea him. Next, we're gonna get you, fag."

"I'M YOUR FUCKIN SON, YOU FUCKIN SON OF A BITCH!"

"YOU AIN'T NO SON OF MINE, FAG!"

That's when I lost it. I shot off the whole clip into his fat head and chest.

As I tried to catch my breath next to my daddy's dead fuckin body, I kept tellin myself that no one could ever love a monster like me. I was fucked up. I would be fuckin alone for the rest of my fuckin life.

But… I never expected to find someone who was just as fucked up as I am. Someone that gave a fuck about me. Someone who could help me forget that I was a monster.

I flipped us over so that Edward was on his back and I was on top of him. He moaned with wanton desire, and I ran my tongue down his jaw, neck, chest, stomach until I got to the top of his drawers. Then, I ripped them off and took him in my mouth. I promised myself that when it came to Edward, I would always swallow.

I loved him.

**Ayee… Again, I can't do lemons… This was the best I could do, so I'm sorry. **

**Please review!**

_**Whenever I'm alone with you, you make me feel like I am home again.**_

_**Whenever I'm alone with you, you make me feel like I am whole again.**_

_**Whenever I'm alone with you, you make me feel like I am young agina.**_

_**Whenever I'm alone with you, you make me feel like I am fun again.**_

_**However far away, I will always love you.**_

_**However long I stay, I will always love you.**_

_**Whatever words I say, I will always love you.**_

_**I will always love you.**_

**(Lovesong by The Cure)**

**Darkkite23 =^..^=**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hey guys. Sorry it's been a while. Um… I've kinda had a hard few days. I took a break from writing so I could focus on some school work and I realized how much of a stress reliever writing is for me. And I have a lot of stress.**

**Better to write a whole lot than do… other stuff. **

**Anyway, I'm sorry if this sucks. Again, I kinda hit a bit of a rough patch. **

My back arches in pure ecstasy as Jasper's lips move up and down. So close so close so close so cloooooooooose…

"!" I wail.

Had I been prepared, I would've told him I was about to climax. But, I also knew Jasper wouldn't leave. I felt happiness pool in my stomach. He was _mine_. He loves me. Fuck, he's _in_ love with me. He wasn't in love with Garrett.

I feel guilty instantly. How could I think that? Garrett was brutally tortured and murdered. I sigh and remember the song Jasper was thinking about.

_You could be my unintended_

_Choice to live my life extended…_

Jasper touches my face lightly.

"Why're you upset, darlin?"

I just smile and pull his face to mine, kissing him tenderly on the lips. Jasper hums in content and before I know it, his fingers find themselves in my hair and our heads are turned to deepen the kiss. His tongue runs against my lips, stroking them. I open them happily for him. Fuck, I could seriously lose myself in this. For a second, I get worried about the guards looking for us. Then, I remember it's fucking Friday- we can do whatever we want for an hour after dinner. I chuckle against Jasper's lips, but when his tongue curls around mine, I stop. I'm lost in absolute bliss.

I few minutes later, (it felt like only a few minutes. It could've been hours) we're startled by a knocking at the door.

"Guys! You're super lucky we had free hour, but seriously, you gotta come out now! The fuzz is getting suspicious!"

I'm murderous. I'll fucking kill James with my bare hands. First, I'll corner him. Then, I'll grab that skinny little neck of his and wring it between my hands. I squeeze every bit of breath out of him. Finally, I rip his fucking dick off.

_Don't do it darlin. He isn't worth it._

I smile at the ever peaceful Jasper. He smiles back and kisses my nose, forehead, chin, cheeks, ear and lips (in that order) before crawling off of me. We both shiver and scramble to find our clothes and denakify ourselves. It's fucking freezing in here! When we're both crouched down, tying our shoes, I snatch Jasper in another kiss. We giggle and shove each other playfully.

Then, when we stand up, we try to calm down. People aren't usually this giggly and bubbly in prison. Especially if they're here for murder. We make stern, no nonsense faces at each other and try to get serious. Jasper licks my face quickly and we start howling like hyenas again. It takes a few more minutes, but we manage to walk out like nothing happened. The other inmates are being hustled back to their cells, so we try to blend in with the crowd.

I'm hit with hundreds of thoughts, but only one stands out.

_I love you. I'll miss you._

I look towards Jasper and nod my head. He smirks slightly, but then goes back to his stoic façade. I do the same as I'm pushed into my cell.

And I'm so utterly alone.

Before, I was almost always alone. That's how I liked it. Well, since prison. Before the… incident… I liked talking to people. Problem was that they didn't want to talk to me. Except Roger and the people at the library. I'd like to think that the librarians were my only friends. Hearing what people thought of me and what they actually called me, I became very reserved. I'd also like to think that if I wasn't taunted, I would've been very extroverted.

Since I've met Jasper, I realize that there is beauty in companionship. It's wonderful to have someone to talk to without fear of being ridiculed. He's kind to me. He actually wants to talk to me. It's wonderful.

But now, being stuck in this fucking cell, I'm awakened to the deafening silence. Well, I can still "hear" everyone, but not in the way I'd like. I want conversation. I want to laugh. I want Jasper.

I throw myself on my bed and smash my face into the pillow. I could cry, just to give me something to do… But it seems a bit silly and pussy-ish.

One hundred bottles of beer on the wall, one hundred bottles of beer. Take one down, pass it around. Ninety nine bottles of beer on the wall…

I get to fifty three before my stomach drops. I should be expecting company.

_Fuck yeah. All fucking alone… How it should be._

I feel like ice. I don't even think I could defend myself.

I'm frozen, like a deer in the headlights.

The door opens and in struts Emmett, looking even more like a bear.

"Missed me, beautiful?"

My hands start shaking, but I try to look brave.

"Emmett, get out of my fucking cell. If you don't, I'll make you wish you never met me."

"Aww, is little Eddie afraid? Maybe we should-"

As soon as the fucking word leaves his goddamn lips, I throw myself at him with unforeseen force. I grab him around this waist and knock him to the ground. Emmett has hardly registered the fact that I attacked him when I start punching his big face.

"You- fucking- ASSHOLE! You are the fucking- reason- Jasper- isn't- here! I'm- going- to- RIP- YOUR FUCKING- THROAT OUT!"

Big, meaty hands grab my hands and knock me on my back. The wind gets knocked out of me and I gasp for breath. Emmett's face is above mine and he's wearing a lethal smile.

"Got a little fight in ya, don'tcha? I like that. I like that a lot. Ya know, a girl with fight is the reason I'm here. Her name is Rose. Was Rose. I'm pretty sure they're still looking for her body now. It's a shame. She had a pretty little face and a tight ass like yours. I loved the sound of her screams almost as much as I love yours. Scream for me, Eddie."

He knees me in the groin, but I'm not going to give him the pleasure of a scream. I grunt and squeeze my eyes shut. I'm not going to give him the satisfaction. Emmett frowns.

"Hmmm… You have a bit more fight than I thought. Hey Ralph? Mind lending me your cuffs?"

Ralph saunters in twirling him handcuffs on his index finger.

"Have fun!"

He tosses them to Emmett. Emmett snatches them and cuffs my hands to my bed.

Shit… What am I going to do now? I can't move my legs, because he's sitting on them. I can try, but I don't want to give Emmett the struggle he's looking for.

_Awww yeah. He better fucking move. I'll MAKE him move._

His hands move up my thighs.

"C'mon. Dance for me, baby."

His hands move to my groin, and he squeezes. I cringe again, but keep my mouth shut. I'm hoping that if I don't respond, he'll go away.

_Looks like this is going to take a while. That's okay. My boy Ralph will cover for me._

Shit… I'm going to be in for a long night.

"You like this when that pretty boy does this, don't you? I'm a hot stud. You're a gay boy. Now fucking move for me. I know you like this, Eddie-boy."

"Get your fucking hands off me, you filthy bastard."

"Ouch, Edward. Be nice to me."

He squeezes again, and it's all I can do not to cry out in pain. This is not pleasurable. Why does he have to do this to me right after I was with Jasper? All the warm happiness I felt after being with him- gone. I ball my fists and try to clear my mind as Emmett assaults me. My hands are cuffed, so he can't… do anything to me, can he? No… He won't be able to get my suit off.

Emmett smiles wickedly at me. He pulls something out of his shoe. It's dark brown and shaped like a very slender oval. He waves it in my face.

"Know what this is, beautiful?"

I gulp. Yes, yes I do know what that is…

_Shing._

I see a flash of light reflect off the knife. I squeeze my eyes shut.

**I really appreciate the alerts and favorites, but I really want more reviews. They tell me how the story is going, and tell me what I should fix. I love everyone who reviews each chapter, but I'd like to see more people reviewing. Reviews help keeping me on track.**

**Tell you what: I'm not going to update until I get at least two new reviewers. Naughtykisses and Rorylondra- love you guys and your reviews! Please keep them up! But seriously, I'd like some more constructive criticism.**

**Darkkite23 =^..^=**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hey dearies! Thanks for all the reviews! Sorry about the two new reviewer thing… I just like knowing that people are still interested. They also help keep me on track with the story. Anyway, sorry I took a while to update! I was busy with finals and stuff. Good news! I officially know that I am indeed going to college! My number one school accepted me and I have a scholarship that'll pay for half of my tuition! I'm so happy! XD **

**Ahhhh… But you probably don't care about that. So, ON WITH THE STORY!**

His smile will have to get me through the night. And our earlier encounters. I hope that if I clear my mind of everythin but Edward, I'll be able to sleep without nightmares. I can't try to stay awake. When I finally pass out, I'll be flooded and suffocated. It's best to rip the bandage off fast, I guess. Stumbling, I fall on my bed and sigh into the pillow. I start drifting off, but then a cloud of lust comes from behind me.

"Hey Jasper! I guess you had a pretty good night, huh?"

Internally groanin, I turn my bleary eyes to James, who's sittin on his bed with his elbows on his knees, face in his hands and a foolish expression on his face. I shudder. He's plannin somethin…

"Um, yeah, I guess. Me nd Edward talked… We're good friends…"

The stupid expression is still on his face, but his eyes get a weird glint. I sit up and lean against the wall and pull my knees to my chest. Oh shit oh shit oh shit oh shit…

"Really? Because it seems like you guys may be more than just friends. Yeah… I think there's a little bit of hanky panky going on between you two."

I can speak for a minute and just blink at him.

"Um… I don't know whatchur talkin about. Edward nd I are just friends."

James stood up quickly. I pulled my legs closer to me and tried to make myself as small as possible. James walks to my bed slowly and leans over me, a mischievous smile on his lips.

"Well, if you two don't have anything going on, I don't have to worry about doing this."

He grabs the side of my face and attacks my mouth with his lips, tongue and teeth. I struggle for a moment, but then gather all my strength and shove him off of me. He stumbles back, laughing.

"Why so rough, Jasper?"

"Don't ever touch me AGAIN!"

James stops laughing but still has a sinister smile. He walks back over to me and leers over me.

"Oh, I will touch you whenever I want. And you'll touch me-"

"LIKE HELL I WILL!"

"-if you know what's good for you. Or Edward."

"What do you mean?"

James chuckles darkly and grabs the hair at the top of my head and forcibly makes me look directly into his muddy eyes.

"I mean that you will do whatever I tell you to if you want Edward's pretty face to stay pretty."

"What the-"

"I know people, Jasper. More importantly, I know Laurent. Know why he's here? He was a hit man. He fucking loved his job. If you don't do what I tell you to, Laurent will pay a visit to Edward and talk 'business.' You catch my drift?"

I can't speak. It feels like my throat is closin up and suffocatin me. James laughs again and leans down to run his tongue along my jaw.

"Jasper, you're so tense. Why don't you lay down?"

I squeeze my eyes shut and clutch my legs to my chest again. James grabs my chin violently and pulls my face up.

"Jasper? Are you forgetting something? I don't need to call Laurent, do I?"

I glare at him but do as he says. I won't let him hurt Edward. James climbs on top of me and straddles my middle. His dirty hands go to my zipper and pulls it down roughly. He bites along my chest and I grit my teeth and fight through the pain like the fuckin soldier I am. James isn't gonna make this pleasant. He won't be gentle. James chuckles as he tugs my uniform and drawers off. He starts to take his clothes off. I turn to my side and try to pull my legs up, but he grabs my ankle and tugs it down while pushin me on my back again. James crawls on top of me and I squeeze my eyes shut and try not to respond to him.

After what seems like years, James gets dressed and returns to his bed. I'm left tremblin and naked on my bed. I feel all kinds of violated. He wasn't gentle in the least. I'm sure I'll have bruises on my legs and hips. There are long, angry, red scratches down my chest and stomach where his nails dug into the skin. I hurt. Everywhere. I feel torn and beaten. Edward, I'm so sorry. I didn't want this. I never wanted this. A sob rips through my throat. He'll hate me. How could I do this to him? Why did he have to meet me? I'm such an awful person. I don't deserve to have anyone good in my life.

**Hello again. Sorry this is kind of short. I just wanted to get something out. **

**Anyway, I'm thinking about getting a Beta for this story. Please message me or leave a review if you'd like to do it. Yes, I am a grammar Nazi, but I'm not really good with some punctuation stuff with parenthesis and quotes. I'm pretty good with word and comma stuff though. Let me know if you're interested! Oh, and if anyone needs a Beta, I'm an official Beta reader and would be more than happy to do it. My preferences and stuff are on my profile.**

**Please keep up the reviews! I love them and they keep me on track!**

**Darkkite23 =^..^=**


	17. Chapter 17

**Hello hello dearies! Might I say, happy February to you! Ahhh… I saw **_**Hurt**_**. It's an adaptation of a Clive Barker novel. It's a thriller. I like scary movies, and if you enjoy a good heebie jeebie, you should check it out. Oh, did I forget to mention that the lovely Jackson Rathbone is in it? X3 He's the whole reason I watched it in the first place. I must say he was pretty sexy in it. **_**Twilight**_** seriously doesn't do him justice. I got a little upset when he kissed another girl. It's okay, Edward will forgive you, Mr. Rathbone. **

**XP Anyway, I thought that since you guys were good last time, Imma hit you up with another chapter. Oooh! Before I forget, if you haven't already, I suggest you read Meikela's story "Southern Charm." If you like hospital dramas, you'll enjoy it. Mind you, I've only gotten 10 chapters in, but I have a good feeling about it. **

**Enough with the chatter. I present to you the NEXT CHAPTER! (wahhhhhh! Woooo!)**

I finally had to succumb to Emmett's wishes. When the blade first sliced through my skin, I was able to bite back a scream. I can't say the same about the fifth time. He ran it down my leg, slow and painfully, and it burst out before I could reign it in. The fucker laughed. He fucking laughed at my pain. But I didn't cry. Oh no no… I wasn't giving him that satisfaction. After around four hours, he got bored and left me to bleed. The cuts weren't deep, so I was surprised that they bled so much. I heard Emmett laugh as he undid the handcuffs. That's the last memory I had before I slipped into a stupor.

"Wakey wakey, faggot."

I opened my eyes a crack and saw Ralph standing there, a wide smirk on his face.

"Looks like you had a rough night. Ya know, it's not good to cut yourself. Then again, you're too fucked up to understand any of that. You do whatever the fuck you want, don'tcha?"

A shudder runs through my body as I try to sit up. I didn't know how many cuts I had, but the were all around my body. I looked down at my jumpsuit. There was blood around the cuts in the fabric.

"Get the fuck up and get clean clothes on, cock sucker. Make yourself presentable!"

"Fuck you…" I could barely whisper the words. It sounded like a long sigh.

Ralph just stood at the door, watching me. With difficulty, I stood up and hobbled over to the wall where I kept extra uniforms. I slowly unzipped my soiled one and let it fall off. I didn't fucking care if Ralph saw me naked. I didn't care about anything. My arms were free of cuts, which I guess Emmett did on purpose. Our jumpsuits are short sleeved. The blood was dried and congealed around the wounds that were sprinkled around my torso and legs. It must've just seemed like a lot of blood last night, because there wasn't that much residue on me. That or Emmett washed me off before he left. I wouldn't put it past him.

He'd get away with it. He knew I had no one to tell. I knew for a fact that he bribed the guards into letting him do what ever the fuck he wanted to. He had outsiders who gave him money every time they visited. They visited often. That, and even if I had someone to tell, I wouldn't because I didn't know whether or not Emmett would hurt Jasper. I wouldn't do that to him. I wouldn't put him in harms way.

Ralph knocked on the cell door's frame loudly and rudely, so I quickly shoved my arms into the suit and zipped it up. I glared at him as I walked out and to the cafeteria. He let that fucker do that to me last night. I was going to take care of both of them. You hear me Jasper? I'll fix everything. They won't keep us apart.

I almost skipped the meal line, but Esme, one of the cafeteria workers, yelled at me.

"You! Boy! Git yer ass back over here! What the fuck do you think yer doin? Yer wasting away to nuthin! Just cuz you fucked up don't mean you can starve yerself!"

I could tell that Esme was very beautiful in her youth. Her wispy white hair had a slight wave to it. Well, from what I could see that ghosted out of her hairnet. Her eyes were hazel and her wrinkled face was almost exactly heart shaped. I smiled slightly to myself and apologized as I took what ever she flung at me. I'm almost positive she gave me more than the average serving. I felt almost bad that it would be wasted.

I searched the sea of inmates, looking for my sun. He was no where to be found, but I just figured he'd be in shortly. I migrated to the back of the room to our table in the corner.

_I taught that bitch a lesson. Lookit him, can't even walk right. Got a limp. He's lucky I was feeling nice. He's smart to have done what I asked him to._

I started trembling in my seat. I pushed the eggs or whatever around my tray.

_Oh God… What did they do to him? Oh God… _

My eyes bolted up and I was met with heartbreakingly haunted looking aqua ones. Jasper's bottom lip trembled as he stared at me.

"Sit down."

My voice was raspy, and Jasper's breath hitched slightly.

"I guess I sound like a chain smoker, huh?"

My attempt at humor was in vain and Jasper looked like he was trying to hold back tears as he slid into the seat across from me. Now that he was closer to me, I noticed that there were dark purple bags under his eyes.

"Did you have a nightmare?"

His eyes got wide and wet. He sniffed and scrubbed his eyes with the back of his hand as he nodded.

_More than a nightmare… It was reality._

"What happened? What did he do to you?"

"Who did what?"

We both turned to see James smiling down at us. He slid in the seat next to Jasper and put his arm around his shoulders. Jasper visibly shuddered.

I was going to kill that mother fucker if it was the last thing I did.

**Nice to see you here. I was rereading this story, and I noticed in chapter 15, there's a part where the word wasn't included. It was after Edward came. He yelled Jasper in a really drawn out way, but for some reason, FanFiction decided not to have that. I noticed it in another story of mine. It must've been too long. Ah well. Thank you Rorylondra for pointing that out. **

**Anyway, you know the drill. Review please!**

**Darkkite23 =^..^=**


	18. Chapter 18

**Heyoooo! I'm back! XD I wasn't gone for that long, but regardless, I am back. I watched **_**Dread**_** last night. It was sooo freaky! Jackson Rathbone was damn sexy though. Is it bad that I found him insanely attractive when he was murderous and swinging around an ax? Oh… If it's wrong, I don't want to be right. Or something like that. I also watched the **_**Criminal Minds**_** episode with him. That was also very good. I've kinda been on a Jackson Rathbone binge. He was added to my wall of attractive. He joins Robert Pattinson, Michael Cera, Jason Schwartzman and Joseph Gordon-Levitt. Mr. Rathbone's picture is my favorite though! X3 **

**Oh jeez… I'm sounding creepy. And I'm a little too old to be so involved with a celebrity… Oh well. He's attractive, get over it. **

**New Vampire Diaries tonight, for those who watch it. I sure as hell do! I have a few TVD stories, just incase you guys were interested… Both are StefanxDamon, my favorite pairing. Anyway, I've rambled enough. Here ya go.**

The ground is cold and my bare skin flinches away from it. Where am I? I sit up. It's dark. Oh God… What have they done to me? My feet are shackled to the floor. I'm wearing only a filthy pair of ripped pants. I cough and taste blood. As I lift my hand to wipe my mouth, I'm realize there are chains on my wrists. They're shackled too. It looks like a dungeon with instruments of torture on every wall.

I should be scared. Why aren't I thrashing around? Isn't that a normal response? I know why. It would be completely useless. I'm not getting out.

The heavy door creaks open and I hear something being dragged. The guards toss whatever it is into the room and lock it next to me. One guard kicks me, just for the hell of it. They leave, slammin the door and clickin the large lock shut. Hesitantly, I peer over at the tremblin mass next to me.

"A-are you okay?"

He stops shakin and turns his head towards me. My breath catches. It's Edward. If I didn't see the green eyes and bronze hair, I wouldn't have been able to tell who it was. His face was so abused and bloody.

"Why didn't you save me?" he gasps. "Why weren't you there to stop them… from… doing this… to… me?"

His eyes roll to the back of his head and his entire body becomes limp. He's completely silent. He's gone.

"EDWARD! I'm sorry! I'M SO SORRY! DON'T LEAVE ME! Please! EDWARD! COME BACK! OH GOD! EDWARD! Edward! Oh…"

My voice breaks as I sob painfully. I can't catch my breath. I'm chokin, gaspin for air.

I feel a sharp pain on the side of my face.

"What the fuck? Why are you yelling and choking? I'm trying to sleep."

My eyes open at the sound of his voice. It's filthy and despicable.

James.

Gatherin all my strength, I lunge at him. I'm still weak from lack of oxygen, so I was only able to make him stumble backwards. Ignorin that, I hit him repeatedly everywhere I can.

"Whoa there, cowboy. You don't wanna bruise my purdy face, now do ya?"

His mockingly fake southern accent almost pushes me over the edge.

"Why are you doin this? What the fuck did I or Edward do to you? LEAVE US ALONE!"

James just chuckled.

"Ya see, Emmett's paying me to keep you guys apart. And, hey, I haven't gotten any in eight months, so it seems to be a win/win scenario."

He appraises my glare.

"Well, for me at least."

"I swear to God," I spit out. "If you lay a finger on Edward-"

"Oh, I won't. Emmett or Laurent will."

"I don't care who does it. I swear, I will kill you."

James pretended to tremble and bite his nails.

"Oh! Don't hurt me! Don't hurt lil ol' meeee! Seriously, don't. I'll get Laurent and Emmett to off you and Edward in a second."

I was so fuckin angry that all I could see was red. My mouth filled with blood and I realized that I had bitten my tongue. I balled my hands into fists, but I wasn't gonna hit the fucker. I couldn't. There was nothin I could do.

"Well, if you're done being all weird, I'm going back to bed. Try not to wake me again, kay?"

He turned and dropped on his bed. I didn't want to risk havin another nightmare, so I just curled into a ball on the floor. I was really sore, and it hurt to sit, but I figured the discomfort would keep me awake.

All he did was spit on his hand and stroke himself. He didn't prepare me or anythin. I didn't know someone could get so much enjoyment in another person's pain. I needed Edward. I needed good memories. James made it so that I couldn't remember the pleasure Edward gave me.

It was absolute torture. I couldn't block out any of the emotions like I naturally did while sleeping, so I was engulfed in a million different emotions. People's moods reflect what' happenin in their dreams, so they could ranges anywhere from lusty and content to furious and terrified. To say that it was a rough few hours would be a big understatement.

When the guard finally came in the mornin, I bolted out of the cell. I had to see if Edward was okay. I practically ran into the meal line. My stomach growled ( I'm still a growin boy!) and I would've ignored it, but it caught the attention of one of the workers.

"Uh uh, son! You git yer ass back in line. You are almost as skinny as that good lookin boy with reddish hair and green eyes. Let me tell you, he is skiiiiiiiiiiiny! You guys need food, cuz even if ya did some pretty bad shit, ya still gotta eat!"

In spite of everything, I cracked a smile. She sounded just like my mother. I took the plate of eggs (which looked like a larger than normal portion) and rushed to the table in the back. I saw him immediately. He looked awful. There were cuts on his face and neck. There were bruises on his cheekbones and his bottom lip was split. Oh God… What did they do to him? Oh God… I almost fell to my knees as he looked up at me and I saw the haunted look in his eyes. Relief and love washed over him, neither of which I deserved.

"Sit down."

His voice cracked and sounded awful. It made me cringe. He laughed nervously.

"I guess I sound like a chain smoker, huh?"

I sat down, but I could feel my eyes starting to water. He looked at me for a while, feeling worried and concerned.

"Did you have a nightmare?"

I must've looked awful. I rubbed my eyes with the back of my hand and nodded. It was more than a nightmare. It was reality.

His eyes got wide and I felt rage fill him.

"What happened? What did he do to you?"

"Who did what?"

Ice began to seep into my bloodstream as I heard him behind me. I turned slowly to see James staring down at us, smiling evilly. He sat next to me and ran his arm around my shoulders. I shuddered at his touch.

"Why don't we go sit over there with some of my friends, Jasper?"

I looked at him. He narrowed his eyes.

"Or would you like me to bring my friend Laurent over here to meet Edward?"

I squeezed my eyes shut and shook my head violently. James grinned and pulled me away from the table, away from Edward.

**Awlriiiiiiight! TVD will be on in a bit, so I'll see you dearies later! **

**Reviews are like unicorns. They bring sunshine. Please leave them!**

**Darkkite23=^..^=**


	19. Chapter 19

**Hello hello dearies. Just been reading some other fics, so I got distracted. Saaaarry! Anyways, since I discovered that the lovely Naughtykisses put me on her profile (AH LUFF CHOO!) I wanted to list some of my recommendations (JasperxEdward fics, obviously!)**

**Of course, "He was a Southern Gentleman" by Naughtykisses.**

"**Lesson Learned", "Mythological Creatures" and "Detention, Dicks and Dirty Tricks" by Mistyhaze420**

"**Southern Charm" by Meikela**

"**Change: A Journey of Struggle" by Nestaron**

"**Psychic or Psychotic" by Edward'me **

"**Secrets and Lies" by Cellardoor2864212 **

"**Gasping for Air" by Wolfenmoon1313**

**Please check them out and leave a review! Tell them Darkkite23 sent you their way! ;D I have many more suggestions for TVD and non JasperxEdward fics, but those are all in my favorites! Oooh, I guess I could put the TVD suggestions on my StefanxDamon story… **

**To Rorylondra, my mother, who is also a horror queen, was kind of freaked out by **_**Dread**_**. Believe me, that's hard to do! And I'm looking for **_**Girlfriend**_** because it's not on Netflix! D'X**

**Sorry for the long author's note! Lotsa stuff just makes me happy, I guess! Welp, here ya go, dearies.**

I watched as James pulled Jasper out of the chair and away from me.

He left me. I can't believe he left me. My only reason for breathing right now- gone. I clutch at my chest, wincing at the pain. Air rattles in my lungs. I can't breathe… I can't fucking breathe. The room starts spinning and the back of my throat burns. I'm going to vomit… I have to go. NOW. I don't care about the weird looks I get as I run. The bathroom door swings open and I zoom in in time to fall to my knees and start throwing up in the first toilet I get to. There's nothing in my stomach to empty, so I heave bile. It burns and makes tears stream down my face.

After heaving, I wipe my mouth off with the back of my hand, flush the toilet and lean against the stall door. It's cold in here. I huddle with my knees under my chin and eyes squeezed shut.

There's no reason why I shouldn't stop Emmett from killing me. I should do something to provoke him enough to do it. Maybe I could bite him on the neck. No, he'd like that. Fucking sado masochist. I bang my head against the door, hoping to shake a decent thought out. Nothing. Story of my fucking life.

I let my mind wander as I try to become numb again. If I let myself linger on what just happened, I loose absolutely everything. Not that it matters, but I'd rather not go catatonic again.

_Fuckin freak, runnin like he owns da fuckin place. Shiiiiiiit._

_Mmmm, I like it when they run…_

_I wonder if Esme'll give me more eggs…_

_Step one complete. _

I hear the guards yell for everyone to get up. Reluctantly, I stand. I've tried to hide in the bathroom. That only makes them hit you harder. Since I'm in enough emotional and physical pain now, I'd rather not add on to that. I open the door partially and peek around to see if Jasper's out there. I can't face him right now. He's nowhere to be seen, so I scurry out and stand in the back of the line. It's time for showers and whatnot.

You know how everyone jokes about dropping the soap in jail? "Don't drop the soap!" they all say… Well, no one truly knows what that's about unless they've been in prison. I keep my back pressed against the wall and take the quickest shower possible.

_Fuckin sexy… I'd love to make him scream my name._

_I bet he's as tight as my girlfriend was before I killed her._

_What I wouldn't do to be his cellmate…_

It's disgusting to be viewed as an object. Not only that, but by murderous inmates. It's not that I look very feminine, so they can't even justify their desires as still being heterosexual. Sure, I'm small and rather thin, but I have no curves like a woman and my face is very angular, very masculine. They are all fucking closet homos. I know for a fact that a whole slew of them are in here for gay bashing. Those who protest the loudest are the ones with twisted and secret gay affairs. I turn the water off quickly and wrap myself up in a towel as fast as I could and run to the dressing area. My suit is no where to be seen. I search frantically for it. I can't run around only in a towel.

"Looking for something, bitch?"

I turn slowly and see a fully clothed Emmett waving a neatly folded uniform. The fucker stole my clothes. I pinch the bridge of my nose and try to even my breaths. He's going to make me beg for my clothes.

"Emmett, please give me that back."

"How bad do you want 'em?"

I say nothing and just keep my eyes squeezed shut. I hear him approach me and lean in to whisper in my ear.

"Cuz, you are going to beg for them, Eddie boy."

My blood boils and my vision is impaired by a red haze. Emmett chuckles and hooks a finger under my towel.

"C'mon. I wanna hear you beg, or I'll pull it off and let the others have their way with you."

"Emmett," I try to keep my voice calm, even though I'm about to explode with anger. "Give me back my fucking clothes, or I will-"

"What will you do, boy? Will you kill me? I'd like to see you try. Now, you are going to get on your fucking knees and suck me off only the way you can."

"I will not. Give me my fucking clothes now!"

Emmett responds by ripping the towel off and shoving me to the floor. I hear a whole lot of cat calls behind me. They're looking for a show. Well, I'm not going to be the one to give one. Emmett unzips his suit and I see that he decided not to wear underwear. He grabs my head and thrusts into my mouth.

"If you do anything to make this less than the best blowjob I've ever received, I will pay you another nighttime visit to continue what we started last night."

What do I fucking care? I'd tell him out loud if his fucking dick wasn't in my mouth. Instead, I do absolutely nothing. Emmett's fingers tighten in my hair and pull roughly.

"Or maybe I should personally see to it that your "special" friend gets the same treatment, hmm? Now you better fucking move."

There's nothing I can do but what he wants. I start to bob my head slightly, but Emmett will have none of that. He fucks my mouth, hitting the back of my throat every time. I try to stop from gagging, but I'm not successful. The more I gag, the harder he thrusts into my mouth. Tears run down my face and the others just laugh and talk about what a pussy I am.

Not soon enough, his bitter release fills my mouth. Emmett pulls out, and as I was about to spit the vile liquid out of my mouth, he clamps my mouth shut. The peanut gallery starts chanting "SWALLOW! SWALLOW!" and Emmett gives me an evil grin.

"You hear them. Now do it."

Nearly puking again, I do it and Emmett throws me to the hard ground. He tosses my clothes and towel on top of me and walks away, laughing. Trying to hold back tears, I shakily clothe myself and slip into my shoes. I am falling to pieces. I hold my head and try to calm my erratic breathing, but it has a mind of its own. Eventually, the guards come in and bellow for everyone to get outside.

It's times like this when I really wish the prison had a library. All I ever do out there is sit in the shade and try to block everyone out. Once again, the sun is unbearable and is even more of an incentive to find my little alcove. I'm not sure that the guards know about it, because they wouldn't approve of me being out of their sight. I sit and try my best not to think about Jasper leaving me. Even his name makes my eyes well up with tears.

_Shit… Where'd he go? I saw him walk over here…_

My back stiffens and I scan the area, trying to find him. I see the sun reflect off his shiny blonde curls and suddenly, my heart is pounding. His chest heaves as he sees me and runs over. I almost greet him with an embrace, but I remember breakfast.

"Edward! Oh God… I'm no good… I shouldn't even be doin this, but I gotta be near you!"

"That's not what it looked like this morning. You left me."

"I didn't want to! James is in some kind of cahoots with Emmett and is tryin ta keep us apart! He threatened to hurt you unless I did what he told me to. I woulda never left you otherwise…"

He's telling the truth. Fuck me… He still loves only me! And I still love him. I fling myself at him full throttle.

"Oh God, Jasper! I'm so sorry! I should have never thought badly of you! I'm so sorry!"

Jasper gently shushes me and buries his nose in my hair and neck. I suddenly become aware that we are in plain sight, so I pull him into my nook. My lips search for his hungrily. We kiss with fervent passion. His fingers lock in my hair as mine clutch his face. We stay like that for a while.

Jasper pulls away suddenly. I groan at the loss of him.

"I have to go before James finds me. I'm so sorry!"

He kisses me swiftly and says, "I love you."

Then he's gone, and my heart breaks. Not because I think he's leaving me for good, but because I know that we can't be together. The tears finally breach and spill over.

**Reviews are absolutely wonderful. I like seeing my email filled with lovely things you dearies say and do about and for my story.**

**Darkkite23=^..^=**


	20. Chapter 20

Hello. Sooo, I'm thinking of ending this soon. I'm moving the story in a different direction. Gotta keep you guys entertained! Just letting you know now. Not much else to say, soooooooo, here ya dearies go.

**I had to drag myself away from him, but I did it. I walked away, trying not to look at him. I might've just made it away had it not been the soft sob. All calm pretenses fell as I turned to see Edward cryin by himself. His heavy depression swamped me. I had to muck through it to try and escape, like walking through quicksand. How do you leave someone you love to go to an evil person who wants only to hurt the person you love? I fought the urge to fling myself back in Edward's arms. James sneered at me as I got closer to him.**

"**Have fun exploring? Find your boyfriend?"**

**I scowled at him but otherwise ignored him. I wasn't going to let him know anythin. Far in the distance, I saw Emmett passin a wad of cash to one of the guards. The guard counted it quickly and then slipped him a pack of cigarettes, a lighter and a small oval shaped thing. I didn't have a good feelin about it. Emmett looked up and caught my stare. He smirked crookedly and winked at me. I had to restrain myself from runnin over and snappin his fuckin neck. We stare each other down until Emmett's attention becomes focused on somthin else. I turn to see what it is and my hands ball into tight fists. **

**Edward came out of his little hideyhole and was lingerin in the shadows. Emmett cracked his knuckles, rolled his shoulders and started to stalk towards Edward. I watched as his eyes became wide with fear. Emmett yelled somethin at Edward and he started to back away with his hands in front of him. Emmett lurched forward and grabbed him by the collar. This time, I didn't fight it. I took off flyin. **

"**Get your fuckin hands off of him, mother fucker!"**

"**I don't think this is any of your concern, trailer trash. Now run along and play with James."**

"**Jasper," Edward gasped. "Jasper, just go. You don't need to get involved in this. Please, just go now."**

"**You heard him. BEAT IT!"**

"**Like hell I will! Put him down or I'll-"**

**Emmett started laughing cruelly and turned around to look at me. He was still holdin on to Edward.**

"**Or you'll do what, faggot? Kill me? Ooh, or get me in trouble? Fuck that shit. I'm a fucking superhero here. I can do whatever the fuck I want. It's called cold hard cash, fucker. It can do no wrong. So, yeah, come at me. All these guards will have your fucking ass. And I'll be sent on my merry way with Eddie boy here."**

**As soon as Eddie left Emmett's lips, I was hit with such violent and livid waves that I nearly fell over. Edward was a burnin ball of pure hate. I watched as he lost all signs of helplessness and became a murderer. He grabbed Emmett's hand and twisted it until it made a loud SNAP. Emmett threw his head back in a primal scream and immediately dropped Edward. He snatched my arm and yanked me away quickly. We ran like bats outta hell. **

**I began to worry that the guards had seen what just happened, but apparently they didn't. Edward pulled to his hideyhole again.**

"**Edward! They're really gonna kill us now!"**

**Edward just grinned widely back at me and leaned forward to kiss me. It was sloppy because he giggled the entire time. I was alarmed when his entire body started shakin. His eyes became frantic. **

"**Ha! I'm going crazy, aren't I?"**

**He laughed a few more times to himself. I didn't know how to respond, so I just pulled him close to me. His body was almost convulsing with his dry sobs. I clutched his back tightly, holdin him together as he'd done for me many times before.**

"**Jasper?" he whispered after a few minutes.**

"**Hmm?"**

"**Would you be willing to do something crazy with me?"**

**I looked down at him.**

"**Like what?"**

**He looked up at me and met my gaze. His eyes were bright with somethin I couldn't even begin to understand.**

"**Let's escape this hell hole."**

"**B-but.. How would… I don't think… What?"**

**Edward's face slowly began to beam up at me. I'm not sure what expression I had, but I was freakin out on the inside. **

"**I found a tunnel in my room. I didn't want to go in alone. Well, that and I had no reason to. I deserve to be in here. But you don't. And I can't be away from you again. So, we're bustin' outta here!"**

"**B-but… I killed my dad! We both killed our dads. If you deserve to be in here, I do too."**

**Edward shook his head furiously.**

"**Jasper, I enjoyed killing my father. I made it slow and painful. Each cut liberated me a bit more. I'd love to do it again. I don't think you enjoyed killing your father. You did it because he killed Garrett. I'm sure you aren't entirely fucked up in your brain like I am."**

**I slowly began to realize just how unalike Edward and I both were. He was right. I only had pleasure in killin my daddy for the split second I pulled the trigger. Maybe I should've been scared of Edward from the beginning. It was too late now.**

**Dun dun duuuuun! **

**Told you I was taking it somewhere else. Well, I am entirely waaaay too tired, so Imma go. Please review. I really love them. They give me good dreams.**

**Darkkite23=^..^=**


	21. Chapter 21

**Ello ello dearies. Like I said in the last chapter, I'm going to end this chapter really soon. Like, in two or three chapters. I know, sad. There is the chance to get more Jasper goodness. I was thinking about writing an outtake of Jasper and Garrett's relationship. If no one wants it, then I won't write it. Go on my profile and I have a poll for it. Ah, weeeeelp, I guess I better get a move on here, eh? I'll see you dearies at the bottom!**

I noticed the hole four weeks after I came here. I was laying in bed, trying to become numb again, when I saw something strange under the other bed. Being the curious being I am, I went over and crawled under the bed. My fingers hesitantly ran over the cracks on the floor.

This was most definitely a door.

I wasn't going to open it, because if I did, I'd be tempted to leave. The last thing I deserved was to leave this place. So, I went back to my bed and tried to forget about the door that led to a tunnel that led out of this place. Even though I didn't go through it, I knew that it led out. Why wouldn't it?

But…

But now I had a reason to leave.

Jasper. Jasper fucking Whitlock.

He was innocent. He just got caught in a bad situation and was damned to this fucking place. I knew with every cell in my body that Jasper was a kind, non violent, loving human being. He was not the killer that I was. I trembled at the thought of slicing through another person's skin. The way the knife glided through my father, the wonderful pleas he uttered, the smell… Oh God, _the smell_ of blood was enough to make my toes curl. Once was not enough. I needed to find a way to kill again.

I'm a fucking monster, I know it.

I had an inkling that there was something wrong with me when I kept twisting my dog's leg. He'd scream and whine, but that only made me want to do it more. When I felt the bone break in his hind leg, I started to feel giddy. Buster was letting out the most delicious sounding yelps, so I broke his other hind leg. The poor fucker kept trying to escape, so I smashed his other two legs. Then, I smashed his head. In retrospect, I should've made it last a little longer, but I was only seven. I knew nothing of dragging things out. I only wanted instant gratification. I buried Buster's body in a shallow grave behind my house. My mom and dad thought he just ran away.

Nothing else happened until I tortured and killed my father. Then again, I had a reason to do that. He mutilated my fucking mother. He got what was coming to him.

Eventually, the guards started yelling. I needed to get back to my cell. Jasper seemed a little freaked, but I just assumed that it was because he was afraid of James. Go figure. He wasn't going to be a problem much longer, though.

_Fuckin crazy… What am I gonna do?_

I nodded a him, trying to reassure him that his troubles would soon be gone. He gave me a perplexed look, but I ignored it as I pushed him out of the alcove. Jasper stumbled a bit and gave me another frightened expression, but walked away. I sat for another minute before joining the tail end of the retreating inmates.

The rest of the day went off without any dilemma. The only thing that bothered me was the weird look Jasper gave me at meal times. He seemed almost scared of me. Ridiculous. But I respected him too much to listen to his thoughts.

Night began to bloom as I laid on my bed. For some reason, I wasn't the least bit tired. Funny. I didn't get much sleep last night. I wouldn't get any sleep tonight.

_Mother fucker… I am going to kill him… ACTUALLY kill him. First, I'm gonna torture him. Heh heh. Oh shit… Wait… I should've brought Jasper with me… Make Edward watch as I cut his cock off. Gut him. Oh well, I'll just have to do that later._

I knew he'd make an appearance. He wouldn't be Emmett if he didn't come to seek revenge. Pfft. I'd like to see him try.

_Clink, clink, clink._

The door groaned as it opened. Emmett stomped in, knife in one hand and handcuffs in the other. I'm surprised he wasn't wearing a huge ring in his septum. He looked like a fucking bull.

I feigned false terror. My eyes bugged and I trembled. I had to act scared, lull Emmett into a sense of dominance. Then, I'd fuck him over.

"You know I'm going to kill you, right?"

I pressed my back against the wall and pretended to sob.

"No, no! I'm sorry! Don't kill me!"

A wicked grin contorted his big face. He brought the knife up to his face and licked the flat side of the blade.

"I'm soooo going to enjoy hearing you plead. C'mon, baby, cry for me."

He was standing over me, and I knew I only had one shot at this. Quick as a whip, my leg shot out and kicked him in the fucking balls. Emmett dropped his knife and hunched over. I lunged at him and grabbed him by the waist. He fell and landed with a crash. Quickly, I yanked the handcuffs out of Emmett's thick fingers and clicked them around his wrists, tethering him to the bed post. Now it was my turn to smile evilly.

"I'm going to kill you slowly and painfully. You'll fucking beg me to end you. Only then will I grant you such a pleasure."

I pulled my blanket off the bed and ripped off a strip to gag Emmet with. He tried to bite at me, but I just laughed and slapped his ugly face. He let out a gargled noise and started thrashing his legs. I stood up and slammed my foot down on his knee caps. He wailed against the cloth, but the sound was muffled so Ralph wouldn't hear it. I laughed.

"You didn't think I had it in me. You didn't think that I would be able to overtake you," I leaned in close to his face. "You thought wrong, didn't you, fucker?"

Emmett tried to lunge at me against the restraints, but his face twisted in pain. Served him right. I stomped on his stomach. Tears rolled down his face. Something shiny caught my attention. Of course. How could I forget about the knife he was going to kill me with?

I pick it up, relishing in the way it feels in my hand. The slight weight, the sharp edge. Absolutely perfect.

"We're going to have fun now."

Emmett's eyes were wide and he looked like a scared fucking puppy. This WAS going to be fun.

**Awwwwwlllllright! I'm sure this chapter pleased a few of you dearies! **

**Sad news. For sure, there are only going to be two more chapters. But, if you want more Jasper, vote in the poll on my profile! **

**Review and vote, pleaaaaaase!**

**Darkkite23=^..^=**


	22. Chapter 22

**I'm back! I guess it's been a couple days since my last update. YOU POOR SOULS! I put out an outtake for this story. Yes, it is a lemony fresh outtake! (I can apparently do lemons now! *squeak*) It doesn't really fit in with the story, but I figured you guys wouldn't mind since it had Edward and Jasper sexy time. It's called "The Perfect Way to Wake Up." Gooooo check it out, kay?**

I walked back to my cell in a haze. What was I gonna do? Shit, the sweet, wonderful man I thought I loved was fuckin crazy. It all felt surreal. Should I break it off with him? No… we gotta stick through this.

No. He might kill me. I held the sides of my face and shook my head violently. To tell the truth, I was terrified. He was right about me killin my daddy. I felt the rush as I pulled the trigger and heard the loud bang. My daddy fell like a sack of seed and I realized what I did. I fell to my knees and laughed. I went into hysterics. Once I was able to gather myself, I wrapped my daddy in a canvas and dragged him to the creek behind the stables.

The cold cement hit my forehead and I took in my surroundings. The guard must've pushed me in the cell. Oh fuck… I have no idea what I'm gonna do…

"I like you best when you're on your knees."

My heart turns to ice and I feel a presence behind me. A heavy hand squeezed around my shoulder and yanked me back. James pressed his filthy mouth to mine and forced his tongue in. It choked me and tried to get a response out of me. I became limp. I wasn't gonna give him the satisfaction of a fight. James grabbed me by my hair and pulled me up.

"We're going to have fun now, Jasper."

"Fuck you."

"You will, don't worry."

"No."

James pulled my hair even more, and I squeezed my eyes shut.

"I must be mistaken, but I thought you said no. I know that didn't happen, because if it did, your friend Edward is dead."

I gritted my teeth and stood absolutely still. A smile spread across my face slowly.

"I won't be able to do it."

"And why not?"

He turned me to face him. He seemed genuinely shocked by my smile. I motioned to my crotch. I wasn't aroused in the slightest. It took a few minutes for him to catch my drift. His eyes narrowed, but a tight grin took form on his lips.

"That's not a problem, Jasper. I have my ways of getting what I want."

My jumpsuit and drawers were around my ankles and James was on his knees in front of me.

"Like I told you before, I plan on having fun."

/…/

I felt filthy. My skin crawled and I wanted to scrub myself with steel wool. I'm sick. He did… awful things to me, but I responded the way he wanted me to. Then, he made me… fuck him. And my bastard dick enjoyed it. I took pleasure in the fact that I did inflict pain on him. Payback's a bitch.

I went through the rest of the day in a frightened fog. I tried not to think about the earlier events, but it was hard to block out Edward's warning from earlier. He seemed awfully chipper, and it scared me even more. He was honestly happy and oblivious to my fears. I think that made me more afraid of him.

To be honest, I was happy when the day ended and we were sent back to our cells. I needed more time to think about what I should do around Edward. I still loved him- to an extent, but there was some naggin feelin that something just wasn't right. Obviously, I was scared because he told me somethin about himself that was disturbin. But… that wasn't all. The pit of my stomach felt like it was tryna tell me somethin… This night wasn't over yet.

James was waitin for me when I returned to the cell. He just sat on his bed, starin at me. I stared right back. He was plannin somethin. I should've known… When Emmett came back from the infirmary, the two of them had a sit down. It was the first time I saw them talk, but it obviously wasn't the first time they had a conversation like that. But what would they possibly have to say to each other now? I should've been worried, but I was a little more concerned with my problem with Edward. I needed to figure out a way to embrace his psychosis, try to remember why I loved him.

Then it hit me. What happened outside earlier.

Emmett would be plannin revenge.

My stomach dropped, and James must've seen the realization dawn over me. He laughed, low and threatening at first, but it built up and became sick and twisted. My hands started shakin. My spine stiffened. I was gonna die tonight. Edward was gonna die tonight. And there was absolutely nothin I could do about it.

"J-James… James! Please! Don't hurt him!"

James threw his head back and laughed manically. My chest felt like it was gonna collapse. I clutched at my hair, shaking my head furiously. This wasn't happenin… Tell me this wasn't happenin… I squeezed my eyes shut and tears started to flow freely. I was losin grip with reality at an alarmin rate. James just kept laughin.

Shut up, oh God, shut up shut up shut up shut up shut up…

I felt a haze of fear add to my own. Emmett's gonna make me watch him kill Edward! Oh God! I pulled out a chunk of my hair and ran to a corner. I could barely keep myself upright, and as soon as I got to the wall, I crumbled.

_Click_.

"You better stay out here and do exactly what I say if you want to live."

"Fucker… You're sick! You're-"

There was a wet slashing sound and the loud thump of a heavy body falling to the floor. The door creaked open further, and there stood Edward, holding a large buck knife, blood drippin off the end. My eyes widened. I didn't see Emmett. I only saw Edward, with Ralph dead at his feet. James stopped laughin and stared at Edward.

"Are you going to kill me now?"

A wicked smile spread across Edward's face and he nodded. James laughed nervously.

"Do it then. I already had my fun with him. You kill me, and then what? Go along on your merry way? News flash, you're in prison!"

"I'll bathe in your fucking blood and put your body out so everyone knows not to fuck with me."

James leaped from his bed, tryna run out. Edward was faster, and he shoved the buck knife into James' stomach. James made a gurgling noise and Edward twisted the knife. The former fell to the ground, bleedin but still alive. Edward brought the knife to James' throat and dragged it slowly across his jugular. James kept sputterin, but he was gone. I watched in horror as Edward dipped his fingers in the poolin blood and streaked it across his face. War paint. His eyes were crazed and hungry. A sob broke through, and it was the first noise I made since Edward busted in. His head snapped up and he made eye contact with me. The crazy left his eyes and was replaced with something else.

"Jasper…"

I stayed against the wall. Edward stood up slowly and tip toed to me. He sank to his knees in front of me. I flinched away from his touch.

"Jasper, don't be afraid. Our troubles are over. We're finally free!"

He pulled me into his arms and whispered "Free" into my ear. I was still shakin. I smelled the fresh blood, and it reminded me of my daddy. The one thing I remembered vividly of that night was the smell of blood and gunpowder. Edward smelled like blood. I tried to push away from him, but he took it as somethin else. He pressed his lips to mine and tried to get a response out of me. I went limp.

"C'mon, Jasper. We've got to go back to my cell. We can escape from there."

He stands up and pulls me up. I had no control over my legs, so he practically had to drag me to his cell. I should've run away, I should've started yelling. I shouldn't have went with him.

The first thing I see when I'm pushed into Edward's cell is Emmett's bloody corpse. He's handcuffed to the bed post, legs twisted in unnatural positions, skin gouged out of his arms and face, rips and tears in his jumpsuit, all of them surrounded by blood. I bring my eyes to his neck and see the tell tale slice. Emmett didn't die quickly.

"Jasper! Over here!"

Edward pulls me under his bed after shoving Emmett out of the way. There's pure joy on his face as he points to a bunch of cracks on the floor.

"See! Look! Here's our way out!"

I opened my mouth. My throat is sore, and my voice is raspy, but I choke out, "Edward, there's nuthin there."

Edward laughed and shook his head.

"No, see? It's the outline of a door! The door'll lead to a tunnel which will take us out of here!"

"Edward, there's nuthin there but three cracks on the floor. The cells are made of cement. Cement cracks."

I felt Edward's anger buildin.

"Jasper, open your eyes! There is a door right there, clear as day! What's wrong with you?"

I backed out from under the bed and away from Edward.

"Edward, there's nuthin wrong with me. There's nuthin there. We're not gettin out of here."

He jumped to his feet and towered over me, face contorted by rage.

"WE'RE LEAVING HERE TONIGHT! GET OFF THE FLOOR AND LET'S GET OUT OF HERE!"

I crab walked backwards and stood up along the wall. Edward stalked over to me. I inched towards the door.

"You need help, Edward. I'm not goin anywhere with you."

"Jasper! You don't know what you're saying! You're just scared!"

"Edward, I'm scared of you."

"NO YOU'RE NOT! YOU LOVE ME!"

"I did, but I don't love you now! You're a monster! You're insane!"

I ran to the door and grabbed the handle. I was almost out when suddenly, my head comes in contact with the hard wall. Blood trickled between my eyes and everything started to blur. My knees gave out and I hit the ground. My head bounced off the floor. From somewhere, probably miles away, I heard someone cryin.

"Jasper! Open your eyes! Don't leave me! I'm sorry! Please, don't leave me!"

The voice became quieter and quieter until I didn't hear anything but my faint heartbeat. And then, I didn't even hear that.

**Next chapter is the last one! Sorry! But remember, you can still vote on the poll on whether or not I write the Jasper and Garrett outtake. **

**Darkkite23=^..^=**


	23. Chapter 23

**Hey! Last chapter! Not gonna say much now. I'll have a bigger A/N at the bottom, mkay?**

The guards led me down the harshly lit hall to my too quick death. I didn't deserve peace. I'm a monster. They should have just let me stay in solitary confinement where I could rot from the inside out. Give me a few more days and my body would have consumed itself. My outer shell is what moves me forward. My mind is gone, buried with Jasper. When I watched as my hands reached out to stop Jasper from leaving, some unforeseen force jerked my hands to push against Jasper's back and send him head first into the hard wall. His eyes rolled to the back of his head and blood poured from the crack along his forehead. The events of that night may be hazy, but the sound of Jasper's skull bouncing off the hard, hard floor will be the most vivid memory I'll ever have. That sound echoed through my ears, reminding me that everything I touch gets destroyed.

Sometime last night, they asked me what I wanted for my last meal. Nothing, I replied. There was absolutely nothing to satiate my hunger. I only wanted Jasper. But, he'd never be there. I'd never see him again, hold him against my chest, run my fingers through his golden curls, look into his deep, deep ocean eyes… My dead heart throbbed painfully.

"Keep moving!"

The guard behind me shoved me forward and I stumbled a bit before regaining my footing. He grumbled something else, but I didn't hear or care enough to listen to anything but the blood rushing behind my eardrums. There's not a whole lot a person can do when he is marching towards his final resting place. I wasn't a religious person, but I did believe that Jasper wasn't going to be where I was going. With any luck, there will be no afterworld for me. I'll die, rot and go back to the earth and that will be it. I'll just be a corpse. I suppose indifference could be Hell. The opposite of love is not hate. It's apathy. Cold and bitter apathy. After knowing love and hate, it would be a much less painful existence.

The hallway became even more illuminated with more florescent light as the heavy door to the execution room opened. There was an examination table in the center of the room, a side table with different instruments and three little vials. Barbiturate, paralytic and the potassium solution… The deadly cocktail. It seemed almost tame how I'd die. Before I went to jail, my favorite book was _Crime and Punishment_. Raskolnikov and I felt like kindred spirits. We were both fucking Supermen. Absolutely invincible and above everyone else. We could justify our actions, even crimes we committed. I guess what brought both of our downfalls were the people who took the time to know us. Raskolnikov had Razuhmin and Sonia, and I had Jasper.

But Raskolnikov eventually did the right thing. I'm just a fucking monster. Tears pricked my eyes and I looked down at my shackled hands. These were the same hands that killed Jasper. I wanted to cut them off and burn them. I wanted someone to slowly dismember me. I wanted to be left in a cage to go mad. I didn't want to be shot full of poison. I didn't deserve such kindness. My mind wandered to my second trial as the guards strapped me onto the table.

/…/

The courtroom was hot and humid, even though there was practically no one in it. I sat on the witness stand and plead guilty to every claim they threw at me.

"Did you kill Emmett McCarty?"

"Yes."

"Did you kill Ralph Gunther?"

"Yes."

"Did you kill James Silverman?"

"Yes."

"Did you kill Jasper Whitlock?"

I looked into the lawyer's eyes for the first time and felt hot tears burn trails down my face. He gave me a stern look.

"Mr. Masen, answer the question please."

"Yes," I whispered.

"You admitted easily to killing the other men. Why did you have some reluctance with Mr. Whitlock?"

"Because I loved him."

"Then why did you kill him?"

I opened my mouth, but closed it. I had no idea. I told him the truth.

"Because I'm a fucking monster."

_Obviously_, thought the lawyer.

"Language, please, Mr. Masen," the judge said.

I mumbled, "Sorry."

The judge sighed.

"Well, this is easy. For the murders of Mr. Edward Anthony Masen Sr., Emmett Dale McCarty, Ralph Leroy Gunther, James Marcus Silverman and Jasper Lee Whitlock, Edward Anthony Masen Jr., you are hereby sentenced to death."

He slammed the gavel down and the guards ushered me out so another defendant could be brought in.

/…/

One of the guards yanked the strap unnecessarily tight and glared down at me.

_Fucking bastard. He should be strung up by his toes and whipped to death for what he did to Ralph. _

I sighed. It was time. The doctor administering the deadly cocktail started to prepare the syringes. The system they use to inject me automated, probably so that there wasn't the chance the doctor could screw up or decide to not kill me. The guards stood by the door, and all was silent except for the squeak and snapping of the doctor's gloves. He stuck a large IV into my right arm. Each chemical had a thin tube attached to the end, and the three thin tubes met into one larger one that was taped to my arm. I guess I should've been scared, but to be honest, I was relieved. I was left to my thoughts for a month after that fateful night. Nothing but six white squares to keep me company as I lost my mind completely in solitary confinement. Images of Jasper's bloody face flooded my head, and I slipped closer to the edge.

I laid my head back. No need for me to be uncomfortable. The doctor read off something, probably telling the audience behind the one way window all the details, like what chemicals are being used, why I was here, blah blah blah. My mind drifted to Jasper again. I thought of his honey blonde hair falling on my face as we kissed. His velvet tongue stroking my bottom lip. His long fingers touching me in places where no other had. Against my will, a small smile mad a home on my face. I lazily looked at the vials and saw that they were all empty. My eyelids were becoming increasingly heavy, and my heartbeat started to slow. The harsh light became more muted, and as my eyes closed, Jasper's smiling face greeted me as I fell into the abyss.

**The End.**

**Ooooh! This is such a bittersweet moment! I'm glad that the story is done, but I'm also sad because I loved writing it. I would've loved to write more about Jasper and Edward, but it felt like the right time to end this. I didn't want "Crashing Waves" to overstay it's welcome! **

**I've never been more inspired by a single story before. My fingers would itch during school as I counted down the minutes until I could go home and type another chapter. Everyone's reviews kept me going full throttle. Yes, even the ones that said they didn't like the story. Every alert, every favorite, and every review inspired me to update as fast as I could. I'm so blessed that so many people were interested in what I was writing. So, from the bottom of my heart, thank you so much for making me feel like I was doing something right. I have my insecurities and doubts, but the constant reassurance you dearies gave me not only inspired me, but it boosted my confidence. Now look at me; I'm writing lemons for Pete's sake! WHOA OMGZZZZ! Lol, but seriously, thank you so much for giving me a reason to update. I know there are probably a few mistakes in the story, and I may go back and fix them, but for now, I'm going to live in the afterglow of finishing this story. **

**Now, you guys already know about the lemon filled outtake I wrote for this story, but you dearies still have the chance to have more Jasper goodness! The poll is still up on my profile, and voting probably won't end for another week or so. So, if you want more (it probably will be your last opportunity for more "The Sound of Crashing Waves") please vote in the poll! **

**Don't worry, I'll have more Edward and Jasper coming up soon! I have the outtake, but I also wrote a cute little Geekward and Nerdsper one-shot. I also already have the idea of the next EdwardxJasper fic I'm going to write. It will most likely be another multi-chapter piece.**

**Edward knew there was something strange in the way Jasper would look at him sometimes. He was wary of him because Jasper's thoughts were always guarded around him. Jasper sensed something whenever he was near Edward. When the rest of the family leaves for a hunting trip, Edward confronts Jasper. He isn't prepared for the confessions that will ensue. All vampire, and lots of slashy, lemony goodness! **

**Thank you so much, dearies! Now, I'm gonna go hug my cat and celebrate with a glass of milk! Wooo! Paaaartay!**

**Darkkite23=^..^=**


End file.
